


sinulid ng pag-ibig, patungo sa'yo

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Filipino, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Some characters are not tagged 'cause they're only mentioned in passing, Tagalog, Unrequited Love, Update ko 'yung tags kapag appropriate na ;)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Isang kwento ng pagmamahal, pagkabigo, paghahanap ng kasiyahan, at pagbalik sa hinahangad ng puso't kaluluwa: ito ang kwento ng pagtatagpo nina Xiao Zhan at Yibo.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS HEHEHEEH eto ang first full-blown taglish fic ko. Usually, nakaoneshot lang ako, noh? Dapat kasi english 'to (see _for you, an astilbe_ kaso sabi ko mas masaya at mas masakit pag nakafilipino. So, here we are.
> 
> Mahaba-haba talaga 'tong fic na 'to. As of posting, mayroon pang 12-13 scenes na kailangan isulat. Sana mahintay niyo 'ko hehe labyu po. 
> 
> For elle, para sa walang sawa niyang pagsuporta sa kahit anong work ko, lalo na sa Filipino works hehe.
> 
> Wala 'tong beta beta. Kung pangit at awkward yung grammar, sorry hahahaahhaa saka ko an ayusin kasi ang haba neto. 
> 
> Di pa masyadong ayos 'tong playlist, pero solid na yung for the first part of this fic. [ PAKINGGAN NIYO PLZ TAS SUGGEST PA KAYO NG BET NIYONG ILAGAY ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6k6Na1r5aLrcWVyLABIE3X?si=L2Fc5EswSbWew_99QMijXA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be dividing each scene into chapters. That way, mukhang collection of moments lang 'tong fic na 'to. Pero, may patutunguhan!!!!
> 
> ALSO I CAN FINALLY SUGGEST INDIVIDUAL SONGS TO BE PLAYED PER SCENE!  
> For Chapter 1, eto po and mga kanta natin:  
> 1\. [ Dinamalayan by Ferdinand Argon ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Ae6ScLqE5PDYouXr9IHNR?si=RmnCoNffT-KikbKNedQ2fw)  
> 2\. [ Aphrodite by The Ridleys ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2iGeiOOKZ0GDZG9mNm0QGE?si=qVzhKvseRhSNotdzY1U7jA)

Noong nakita ni Yibo ang senior, madaling nahulog ang binata.

Pangalawang taon na niya noon sa unibersidad. Aakalain mo ngayong sophomore na siya, marami na siyang alam tungkol dito. Pero, hindi. Wala. Walang alam si Yibo kung hindi ang College of Engineering, College of Arts and Sciences (AS), at College of Human Kinetics (CHK). Home college niya ang Engg, at siyempre hindi niya rin malilimutan ang bawat General Education (GE) units an tinake niya sa AS. Bilang street dance member, parang home college niya na rin ang CHK. Pero, ang Fine Arts? Wala. Hindi gamay ni Yibo ‘to. Aside from the fact na napakalayo ng college na ‘to, wala talagang siyang ka-art art sa katawan. Performing arts kaya pa, pero drawing? Painting? Sculpting? Lalo na pottery? _Gago_ . Ang alam lang niyang gawin ay magmodel ng Tender Juicy jumbo hotdog mula sa tig-15 pesos na clay ni Aling Nena sa kanto. Kung wala lang talagang extra points ‘tong 6-week pottery classes na ‘to, wala siya dito. Kaso, kailangang bumawi eh. Binagsak na nga niya yung unang LE dahil ilang beses niyang kailanangang umabsent para sa SDC ( _Street Dance Competition_ ).

Kaya ngayon, tatanga-tanga siya sa harap ng FA. Nakapasok na siya sa parang garahe pero hindi niya alam kung nasaan yung pottery area. Nawawala yung guard na nagbabantay. Ilang beses na yata siya pabalik-balik dito sa parking na ‘to. Kingina. ‘Pag nakakita ulit siya ng Mazda 3 na gray, makakasampal na siya ng tao.

“ _Putang_ —” Napamura si Yibo nang may biglang tumulak sa kanya mula sa likod. Nadapa ang binata sa mabatong lupa ng parking.

“ _Shit_! Sorry!” May dalawang kamay na umakay sa kanya para makatayo siya ulit. Pinagpagan muna ni YIbo ang sarili bago tignan nang masama ang nakabangga.

Ngunit, hindi niya madala ang sarili na magalit.

Naririnig niyo ba ‘yon? Oo, tama ka. ‘Yun ay ang _This Guy’s In Love With You_ , _Pare_ ng Parokya ni Edgar. 

_Pakshet._

Bilang nasa street dance team, sanay si Yibo nakakakita ng magaganda at gwapo. Mga mukhang dapat nagartista. Mga mukhang exotic beauty. Sanay na siya diyan. Pero, eto? Tangina, eto? Fuck. Talong-talo silang lahat sa kanya. _Gago._

Hindi mo siya maconfine sa “gwapo” lang eh. Para bang transcendent (o tamo nakikinig naman si Yibo sa prof niya). Para bang otherworldly ‘Yung hugis ng mga mata niyang almond, tapos ipares mo sa maliit niyang mukha...andiyan din yung mukhang malambot niyang buhok. Shit. Gusto niyang hawakan ‘yun.

Napatingin si Yibo sa mga labi nito. Matambok. Mukha ring malambot. May nunal din siya sa baba. Ano kayang feeling na halikan ang kanyang mga labi? Ay, ayan, nagbubukas na siya. Ano kaya itsura ng dila niya? Masarap kayang imomol—

Ay shit nagsasalita na pala siya. “Sorry! Hindi ko sinasadya, promise! Nagmamadali lang talaga ako, may ituturo ako in—” tumingin siya sa wristwatch niya. “Shit! Five minutes na lang! Fuck, um,” lumingon ulit ang lalaki sa kanya. “Anong pangalan mo?”

“Uh, Wang Yibo. Yibo na lang.”

“Yibo, may utang ako sa’yo, ha? Kailangan ko na talaga umalis eh.”

Papaalis na ang lalaki papunta sa ibang direksyon nung biglang napasigaw si Yibo. “Wait lang!”  
  
Lumingon siya. “Ah, bakit?”

“Sino ka ba?” _Tangina naman, Wang Yibo. Kung kailan hindi mo kailangang maging masungit, dun ka nagsusungit._ Umiling si Yibo. “Um, alam mo ba kung saan yung pottery class?”

“Ah, oo.” Ngumiti ito sa kanya. Pwede nang malusaw si Yibo. “Actually, sumama ka na sa akin. Ako magtuturo ‘nun eh. Halika na.”

Nagmadali si Yibo upang tabihan ito sa paglalakad. “Bakit? Prof ka?”

“Mm, di naman. Org lang namin yung nagorganize nung lessons. Ako nga pala si Xiao Zhan.”

“Hello, Xiao Zhan.” Aba, ano, Yibo? Hello lang irereply mo? Napaghahalataan ka!

Tumawa si Xiao Zhan ng konti. “Oo, hello. Sorry nga pala dun sa kanina ha. May utang ako sa’yo.”

“Wala ‘yon, ano ka ba. Magaling ka ba magpottery?”

“Hmm, okay na? Sanay ako kasi may pottery business yung pamilya namin.” Hinawakan ni Xiao Zhan ang kanyang baba. “Mas magaling pa rin naman si Mama sa’kin. Mas canvass ang medium ko.”

“Wow. Artist.”

Namula siya ng konti. _Cute_. “Sus, akala mo naman. Ikaw ba? Ba’t ka magpopottery classes? No offense ha, pero wala kasi masyadong naattend sa lessons namin. Usually din mga tanders na. Kaya ang weird na gusto mong magpottery. Let me guess. Required kayo noh?”

“Di naman sa required. Extra points lang daw sabi ni Sir. Binagsak ko kasi yung first LE kakaabsent ko para sa SDC.”

“Ah. Dancer. I would’ve guessed. Familiar ka nga.”

Nagsmirk si Yibo. “Dahil ba ang gwapo ko?”

Umirap si Xiao Zhan. “Feeling gwapo pala. Nevermind.”

Nagpatuloy sila sa pag-uusap hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang maliit na shed kung saan may samu’t saring mga pottery projects: vases, miniature people, cups, at iba pa. Maraming natutunan si Yibo tungkol kay Xiao Zhan. Pagraduate na pala siya; thesis na lang yung kinukuha niyang subject ngayon, kaya naman siya ang pinili ng org na magturo ng pottery. Nadelay siya ng isang taon kasi nagshift out siya galing Bio. _“Sabi ko noon, di ako tutulad sa pamilya ko. Tignan mo kung nasaan ako ngayon.” Sabay tawa._ Hindi lang siya ang magtuturo ng pottery, pero mostly siya kasi siya nga pinakafree. May dalawa pa raw na iba na magtuturo.

Hinayaan ni Yibo na magset up si Xiao Zhan sa bandang unahan. Nilapag niya ang kanyang Jansport sa isa sa mga benches, iniingatang hindi madumihan ang bag. Malamang siya nanaman sasabihan ng nanay niya na maglaba non. Pinagmasdan niya ang iba’t ibang projects sa kwarto. Kaya kaya niya gawin ‘yang mga ‘yan? Baka naman may maimpress siya sa pasimple niyang jumbo hotdog.

“Yibo, antay ka lang dito ha. Pasok lang ako para sunduin yung iba.” Umalis si Xiao Zhan ng shed at pumunta sa building. Nilabas ni Yibo ang kanyang phone para madistract ang sarili.

Di tumagal, bumalik si Xiao Zhan kasama ang dalawa pang magtuturo. Nagpakilala sila bilang si Xuan Lu at Zhang Min. Silver blonde ang buhok ni Xuan Lu, at marami siyang beaded bracelets. Nakakainggit magkaron ng ganong buhok. Dati, pinangarap ni Yibo pahabain ang buhok niya at maging blonde. Wala lang. Parang maganda sa kanya.

Si Zhang Min naman ay matangkad. Walang masyadong nakakapukaw ng atensyon tungkol sa kanya sa unang tingin, pero nakita ni Yibo ang sumisilip na mga tattoo mula sa kanyang sleeves. Mukhang detalyado yung tattoo. Mahal siguro ipagawa ‘yun.

Hindi niya rin alam kung namamalikmata lang siya, pero medyo _madikit_ si Xiao Zhan kay Zhang Min. Hmm. Nagkukulitan sila sa harapan gamit ang basang clay. Pinapanood lamang sila ni Yibo.

“Ang haharot, noh?” Umupo si Xuan Lu sa tabi niya. “Nako, bagong relationship lang eh. Tamo, pag tumagal, mag-aaway na yan.” Sabay tawa.

Ah.

Okay.

So, may jowa.

Wala pa ngang isang oras noong makilala niya si Xiao Zhan ngunit nadama na niya ang kirot. 

Haha, tangina. Wala naman siyang karapatan mafeel ‘to. Bagong-bago pa lang naman silang magkakilala. Wala pa siyang halaga kay Xiao Zhan.

Tangina.

“Ah,” naistorbo ni Xuan Lu ang kanyang pag-iisip. “Alam ko ‘yan, Yibo. Promise.”

“Huh?” Kumunot ang noo niya. “Ang alin?”

Kinindatan lamang siya nito. “Anong gusto mong gawin sa clay mamaya?”

“...Pots?”

“Hay nako, pilosopo.”

Pinigilan ni Yibo na tumingin sa dalawa sa harap. Itinuon niya ang kanyang atensyon kay Xuan Lu. Kung paminsa’y lumilihis ang kanyang mata papunta sa binatang ngayo’y nakasandal sa isa, hindi niya na lang ito sasabihin sa iba.

Nagpatuloy ang klase. Dumami ang kanyang mga kasama. Tama si Xiao Zhan: karamihan sa kanila ay mga matatanda na. Ngunit hindi ito naging hadlang kay Yibo. Sa dulo ng klase, halos lahat ng dumalo ay tumatawag na sa kanyang, ‘bunso’. Di naman kaso kay Yibo. Lahat sila naging matulungin kahit na wala talaga siyang ka-art art sa katawan. Sa kahit anong sitwasyon, halos lagi siyang tinatrato bilang nakakababatang kaibigan, kahit na mas matanda siya sa kanila. Ibang usapan na ‘yan kapag sayaw at coding projects ang pinag-uusapan.

Pinilit niyang hindi pansinin ang palitan ng maiinit na tingin ng dalawang magjowa sa harap ng kwarto.

Matapos ang ilang minuto, nakatapos na ang lahat ng tig-iisang paso. Ilang beses na triny ni Yibo gumawa ng matinong paso, ngunit lagi itong nagiging masyadong flat o masyadong matangkad. Parang hindi na nga paso ang itsura eh. Parang iba na.

Naggood luck sa kanya ang kanyang mga kaklase at iniwan siyang nagninilay-nilay kung tama ba ang kanyang desisyon na pottery class ang kinuha niya.

Tangina naman eh. Gusto lang naman niya pumasa kahit papano kasi i-sususpend siya sa team kung hindi niya itataas grades niya. 

“Yibo, okay ka lang?” May tumapik sa kanyang balikat. Tumingin si Yibo pataas. 

“Zhan ge,” medyo natulala siya. Natawa ng konti si Xiao Zhan.

“Hirap ba?” Tinabihan siya nito. Kunwari hindi napapansin ni Yibo ang init na nanggagaling sa pagtabi ng hita ni Xiao Zhan sa kanya. “Hmm. Try mong ikurba yung kamay mo. Imaginine mo may hawak ka sa palms mo.”

Ginawa ni Yibo ang sinabi niya. “Ganito?” Nilakihan niya ng konti ang pagkakahawak sa clay.

“Oo! Ganyan!” Hinawakan ni Xiao Zhan ang biceps ni Yibo at pwinersang bumuka. “Wag mong paliitin ang sarili mo. Liliit din ‘yung gawa mo. Relax, clay lang ‘to. Kapag nagkamali ka, kaya nating gumawa ng bago.”

“Sayang yung clay?” Kinagat ni Yibo ang kanyang labi. “Baka maubusan kayo ng clay.”

“Well, true,” Hinawakan niya ang baba niya. “Wala pa man kami masyadong budget para dito.”

_Aray_. Pero, kung si Yibo ang bibili ng clay, edi hindi magiging problema. Iipunin na lang niya ang allowance niya. Ah, kaso wala rin siyang masyadong pera. Ayaw niya rin namang maging maaksaya. 

Tumingin siya kay Xiao Zhan. _Paano kung…_

Okay lang naman, di ba?

Concerned student lang naman siya. Gusto niyang ipakita sa Arts Stud prof niya na may natutunan naman siya kahit papano, na deserve niya yung plus 0.25 sa grade. Wala naman siyang ibang intensyon.

Wala.

_Sige, Yibo, ulit-ulitin mo pa sa sarili mo para maging totoo._

“Zhan ge,” lumabas na ang mga salita bago pa man niya ito mapag-isipan ng mabuti. “Okay lang ba kung magpaturo ako sa’yo at least twice a week? Yung hindi during lessons?”  
  
Tumaas ang kilay ni Yibo. “Huh? Sigurado ka?”

“Oo, bibili na lang ako ng clay. Kaso, ayoko rin naman kasi masayang kung di ko rin magagawa ng maayos…” _medyo obvious ka na, gago_. “Please?”

Tinignan lamang siya ng nakakatanda. Matapos ang ilang minuto, bumuntong-hininga ito. “Sige na nga. Okay lang ba Tuesdays and Fridays? May GA kami ng Thursdays, and Wednesdays ‘tong klase na ‘to. Siguraduhin mong maganda kalalabasan ng final project mo, ha. Ayokong masayang yung pera mo pati oras natin.”  
  
Hindi mapigilan ni Yibo ang pagbusilak ng ngiti sa kanyang mukha. “Yes, sir!”   
  
“Ano ‘to, ROTC? NagLTS ako huy.”

“Fine,” nakangisi pa rin ang binata. “Thanks, ge. I’ll see you Friday? San tayo?”

“Dito na lang, kilala ko naman si kuya dito. Papahiramin niya ‘ko ng susi kasi college ko naman ‘to.”

“Okay. See you, ge.”

“Ingat pauwi, Yibo, ha?” Kumaway si Xiao Zhan habang naglakad papalayo si Yibo. “Kumain ka ng maayos! Mukhang busy na busy ka eh.”

“Thanks, ma! Pahingi allowance!” Sinigaw niya habang tumakbo papalayo. Narinig niyang magmura si Xiao Zhan, at natawa na lamang siya. Hindi niya mapababa ang kanyang pusong nagpupumilit pumiglas mula sa kanyang tadyang. Tangina, kinikilig siya kahit hindi naman dapat.

He’ll take what he can get, ika nga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ Dulo by KEN (Main Theme ni Yibo) ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5DNzrQSUV1mR1pH9KbKFRN?si=UrqLHOdqQ0i2YWQ9O571qw)  
> 2\. [Baliw by SUD ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7cHycXGo5HnVQ5NkI3dLWK?si=BDiZjF0XRJy4kKCUXwKLBw)  
> 3\. [ Akin Ka Na Lang by Itchyworms](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Yp8lnGcIde2SWAqrMM3v9?si=dBuUJUj-Ts-imKsa7otb1Q)

Ang mga sumunod na linggo ay, to say the least… isa sa mga memorable weeks niya sa college. Alam niyang hindi dapat siya umaasa sa taong taken na, pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili niyang gustuhing mapalapit kay Xiao Zhan. May something lang talaga sa kanya na para bang ineenganyo siyang lumapit at tuklasin kung ano nga ba ang misteryo nitong lalaking ‘to. Hindi niya matanggal ang kanyang tingin. Hindi niya maisalba ang kanyang pusong nahuhulog. _ Fuck _ .

Marami siyang natutunan tungkol sa senior niya. Marami silang napag-usapan. Para bang bawat pagpapalit nila ng kwento, unti-unti nilang tinatanggal ang malaking distansyang namamagitan sa kanila. Nalaman ni Yibo ang pangarap ni Xiao Zhan na maging Art teacher, kaya naman siya usually ang nagtuturo sa org nila. Siya rin ay isang only child, kaya naman malaki ang pressure ng pamilya niya sa kanya na i-take over ang family business. Hindi niya man gustong malaman, pero kinwento din ni Xiao Zhan sa kanya ang tungkol kay Zhang Min. Naging sila last month, pero dahil sa sobrang daming extra-curric ni Zhang Min, hindi siya masyadong nakikita ni Xiao Zhan. Text,tawag, chat, at pictures na lang minsan ang tumataguyod sa kanila linggo-linggo. Obvious sa boses ni Xiao Zhan na miss na miss na niya ito, pero parang wala rin siyang magawa. Minura ni Yibo ang boses sa loob niya na nagsasaya dahil sa kapabayaan ni Zhang Min. Kapabayaan ba talaga?

In turn, binukas din ni Yibo ang kanyang sarili para kay Xiao Zhan. Nagpapractice siya minsan sa harap ni Xiao Zhan kapag hinihintay na tumigas ang clay, at tuwang tuwa siya sa kamanghaan nito sa kanya. Kinwento din ni Yibo na kahit na galing siya sa isang mayaman na pamilya, hindi niya gustong humihingi masyado sa parents niya. Kaya naman todo tipid siya sa bagay-bagay. Isang malaking step towards independence niya ang pagdedesisyon na kunin ang scholarship ng Unibersidad para sa athletes. 

Pinag-usapan nila ang mga maliliit na bagay na gusto at kinaiiritahan nila, ang mga bagay na di nila kayang sabihin sa iba, ang mga bagay na mahirap tanggapin, ang mga bagay na hindi sila, at ang mga bagay na sila. Sa apat na linggong pagkikita nila, napagtanto ni Yibo na hindi lamang siya naging mas malapit sa taong gusto niya, ngunit naging isa sa mga malalapit niya rin itong kaibigan. 

Marami rin silang nagawa na pots. Maraming pangit, maraming passable, at walang maganda. Hindi lang din dahil gusto ni Yibo mas humaba pa ang nalalabi niyang oras kasama si Xiao Zhan, pero hindi talaga niya kayang gumawa ng disenteng flower vase. 

“Yibo, sigurado ka ba sa ginagawa mo?” Natatawang sinabi ni Xiao Zhan. “Tutuloy mo pa ba talaga ‘tong pottery? Parang ayaw talaga yata niya sa’yo.”

“Two more weeks,” sagot ni Yibo habang dinidiinan ang clay. Baka naman masalba pa. “Kaya pa. Wednesday pa lang naman, Zhan ge.”

“Bilib talaga ako sa’yo, Yibo. Nagawa mo pang seryosohin ‘to.” Na-interrupt ang dapat sasabihin niya sa mas nakakabata noong magvibrate ang phone niya. Pinunasan niya ang kamay na punung-puno ng clay at inabot ang cellphone. Di napansin ni Yibo ang pagbabago ng mood ng nakakatanda matapos nitong makita ang text sa kanya. Masyado siyang focused sa paghuhubog ng flower vase niya.

“Yibo, may ganap ka ba mamaya?”

“Mm, wala naman. Bukas pa naman rehearsals. Bakit?”

“SM North tayo.”

Mabilis na napalingon si Yibo sa kanya. First time niyang magyaya palabas. Dapat bibiruin niya pa si Xiao Zhan, pero nang makita niya ang mukha nito, kinagat niya ang kanyang labi. “Okay. Anong gagawin natin ‘dun?”

“Wala. Manonood movie. May tickets na ‘ko.”

Ah. Mukhang may kinalaman kay Zhang Min.

Ayaw niya sanang maging kapalit lang, pero hindi niya kayang makita yung disappointment sa mukha ni Xiao Zhan. Mukha siyang pagod na pagod na. Wala ang usual niyang ngiti.

Tumayo si Yibo at kinuha ang towel para magpunas. “Movie? Tara na. Isang oras din naman aabutin natin papunta ‘dun. Anong oras ba yan?”   
  
Medyo nagulat si Xiao Zhan. Di niya siguro inexpect na magaagree si Yibo. “Um, six pa naman yung movie—”

“Edi mas okay. Kain muna tayo bago pumasok.”

“...Inom.”

“Ha?”

“Inom tayo, Yibo.” Malabo ang mga mata ni Xiao Zhan. Para bang wala sa ngayon. “Kahit konti lang. Kailangan ko lang talaga.”

“Beer lang ha? Baka tulugan mo ‘ko sa sinehan.” Pabiro ni Yibo sinabi. Baka mapangiti man lang niya ng kahit konti.

_ Success _ . Natawa si Xiao Zhan. “Grabe ka naman. Hindi kaya ako inaantok pag tinatamaan! Clingy lang ako.”

  
“Ay lalo na. Zhan ge, dancer lang ako, hindi powerlifter— “

“Para tong tanga!” Hinampas ni Xiao Zhan ang balikat ni Yibo. “Di naman ako ganun kabigat ha!”

Minsan, nagpapasalamat talaga si Yibo na pinanganak siyang gago. Nag-jo-joke siya minsan nina Jiaer at Yixing tungkol dito, pero ngayon lang niya pinaniwalaan nang slight. Slight lang. Ayaw naman niyang maging bastos sa nanay niya.

Inayos na nila ang pottery room. Two hours ago pa natapos yung lessons kaso nagtagal lang sila dahil kay Yibo. Naglakad na sila papuntang University Avenue para makasakay ng jeep papuntang SM North. Sinubukan ni Yibo na pasayahin si Xiao Zhan kahit papano, at mukhang naging successful naman siya. Naglalaro rin pala ng ML ‘tong si Xiao Zhan, kaya naman nag-asaran sila tungkol sa track record ng nakakatanda (ilang buwan na siyang naglalaro pero di pa rin siya makalevel up). Sumakay na sila at tiniis ang mausok na Commonwealth.

Pagkarating ng SM North, umokay-okay naman na si Xiao Zhan. Hindi na ganon kabigat ang kanyang mga mata. Kumain sila sa isang samgyup resto sa North Towers. Walang paki si Yibo na medyo magastos siya ngayon. Basta sumaya lang ‘tong lalaki sa harap niya.

Ilang beses sinubukan ni Yibo na pakwentuhin si Xiao Zhan. Baka naman makatulong na ilabas niya ang lahat. Pero hindi, he was tight-lipped about it. Hindi na pinush ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan at hinayaan na lang siyang uminom. Habang nag-iihaw ng pangalawang batch nila ng beef, nilayo ng konti ni Yibo ang bote ng soju mula sa kanya. Baka ituloy-tuloy eh.

Binigay lahat ni Yibo ang karne kay Xiao Zhan. Kumain rin siya pakonti-konti, pero binigay niya karamihan kay Xiao Zhan. Hindi naman napansin ng nakakatanda, at basta’t kinain na lamang niya ang nilapag ni Yibo sa plato niya. Mukhang nawawala pa rin siya sa sarili.

Kamuntikan pa niyang makalimutan na alas-sais ang start ng movie. Yibo had to drag him to the cinemas just to make it in time. Hindi talaga alam ni Yibo kung anong papanoorin nila, pero tinulak na lang niya papaloob ng sine ang nakakatanda at sumunod.

Binilhan niya ng popcorn at drinks si Xiao Zhan. Syempre, nung una, umayaw pa ito, pero nagkasundo silang i-share na lang yung isa para walang away. Matapos ang ilang minuto ng commercials, nagsimula na ang pelikula.

Hindi cup of tea ni Yibo yung mga ganitong movies: masyadong emotional, madrama, at parang hindi makatotohanan. Iisang movie lang ang pumukaw sa kanyang damdamin ever since; feeling niya wala na makakatalo sa pelikulang ‘yon kaya never na siya nagexplore sa genre na ‘to. Ang pelikula ay tungkol sa dalawang childhood friends na pinaghiwalay ng landas dahil sa mga pinili nila sa buhay. Pinili ng lalaki ang magkolehiyo sa ibang bansa, habang ang babae naman ay nagpaiwan dahil nabuntis siya. Sa hinaba-haba ng pelikula, through their ups and downs in life, pagkakasal, divorce, paglaki ng anak nung babae, nagtagpo pa rin naman sila sa huli. 

Nung nasa scene na sila kung saan nagkita ulit ang childhood friends, nakarinig siya ng hikbi sa kanyang tabi. Napalingon siya kay Xiao Zhan, at nagulat siya nang makita ang dahan-dahang pagpatak ng luha nito. 

“Zhan ge? Okay ka lang?”

“Yibo,” hindi siya tinitignan ni Xiao Zhan. “Ano bang kailangan ko ibigay para magkaroon kung anong meron sila? Hindi ba ako deserving?”

“Huh?” Yibo turned to his side para maituon ang atensyon niya kay Xiao Zhan. “What do you mean?”

“Akala ko, ‘pag in love ka na at nagkataong nain love rin siya sa’yo, magiging okay na ang lahat,” pinunasan niya ang kanyang luha. “Akala ko lang pala. Ang hirap pala main love, Yibo. Lalo na pag feeling mo ikaw lang yung nageffort. Mapapatanong ka nalang sa sarili mo, ‘gusto niya ba talaga ako? Mahal ba talaga niya ako? Bakit parang ako lang yung invested dito?’ Kahit na naiintindihan mo ‘yung rason kung bakit, masakit pa rin eh.”

“Ge…” Hinawakan ni Yibo ang kamay ni Xiao Zhan na kapit na kapit sa arm rest. Hindi naman siya tinaboy nito. In fact, he even turned his hand so that he could hold Yibo’s. Pinilit ni Yibo na kitilin ang kilig kasi, higit dito, mas hindi kaya ng puso niya na nakikitang nahihirapan si Xiao Zhan. Para bang may nakahawak sa puso niya at unti-unti itong dinudurog sa bawat patak ng kanyang luha.

There’s something about looking at him like this in a poorly lit theatre. May pagkatragic, haunting, para bang balot na balot sa misteriyo si Xiao Zhan, maliwanag ang mga mata buhat ng repleksyon ng ilaw sa luhang hindi pa nahuhulog. 

Tangina.

_ Beautiful. _

“Ang hirap pala, Yibo,” tinaas ni Xiao Zhan ang kanilang kamay at paulit-ulit na inumpog ang kanyang noo dito, dahan-dahan lang, sinasabihan ang utak niya na maging reasonable. “Ang hirap hirap. Nag-aantay na lang akong mawala na ‘yung dating kilig tapos magdrift apart kami, tapos mawala na. Ang anxious ko talaga pag dating sa ganito.” Bitter chuckle. “Sorry, Yibo. Nadramahan pa kita.”

Hinigpitan ni Yibo ang kapit sa kanya. “Kapag nahihirapan ka na, pwede mong ilabas lang sakin. Andito lang ako.”

“Hehe, thanks, Yibo. Sorry.”

“Di mo kailangang magsorry. Tao ka lang. Nagmamahal ka lang. Wala kang kasalanan.”

“Wala ba talaga, Yibo? Wala ba talaga? Baka naman nagkulang ako?”

“Shh,” nilapit ni Yibo ang sarili sa nakakatanda. “Wala. Ginawa mo na ang lahat. Kinausap mo na ba siya?”

“Wala na kasi siyang time, Yibo. Busy na busy na siya. Ang dami niyang hinahabol. Minsan, hanggang good morning at good night na lang kami.”

Mahirap marinig na, kahit papano, may kasweetan pa rin silang dalawa. Kahit alam ni Yibo from the very start na wala na siyang pag-asa kay Xiao Zhan, umaasa pa rin naman siya. Kaya, hindi rin niya mapigilan ang pait na nalalasahan niya sa dila niya ngayon. Pero, ano pa nga ba magagawa niya? “Okay. Edi andito lang ako. Pag di mo na kaya yung nararamdaman mo, sabihan mo ‘ko. Lalabas tayo. Ewan ko. Gagawa tayo ng something. Bahala na. Basta andito ako.”

“Yibo…”

“Promise me.”

“Yibo, ang laking promise naman ‘nun,” tumawa ng konti si Xiao Zhan.  _ Good sign _ . “Okay, promise.”

“Okay,” nakangiti na rin si Yibo. Napansin niyang tumatayo na ang mga tao. “Tapos na yata yung movie. Uwi na tayo? Nakadorm ka ba?”   
  
“Hindi. Dyan lang ako nakatira, sa may Maginhawa area.”

“Ah, okay. Tamang tama. Sa Centennial dorm ako. Ilakad na kita pauwi.”   
  


“Sigurado ka? Di ba maaga training mo?”

“Okay lang, on the way naman.”

“Okay.” Naglean over si Xiao Zhan at binigyan siya ng side hug. Yibo froze. “Salamat talaga for today, Yibo. Naappreciate ko.”

_ Traydor ka, puso. Tumigil ka. Wala lang ‘yon _ . “O-okay. Tara na?”

“Yup!”

Sabay silang umalis ng theatre. Dahil hindi pa naman masyadong late, nakasakay pa sila ng jeep pauwi. Bumaba sila ng Philcoa at sabay na nagtrike together. Napatawa ni Yibo ulit si Xiao Zhan ng ilang beses sa kalokohan niya. Bumaba sila sa kanto ng Mini Stop at naglakad papunta sa bahay ni Xiao Zhan. Bago umalis si Yibo, nagpasalamat ulit ang nakakatanda.

Linakad ni Yibo ang pamilyar na ruta pauwi, punung-puno ang puso ng pag-asa at kilig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.[ Migraine by Moonstar88 ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7zzZmpw8L66ZPjH1M6qmOs?si=O_H0LC0ASTexYkZf7KQeCw)

Napadalas ang pagtext at pagtawag ng dalawa sa isa’t isa. Most of the time, it’s Xiao Zhan complaining about how Zhang Min stood him up again. Sometimes, kung anu-ano na lang pinag-uusapan nila. Minsan nga, nagtutulungan pa sila sa homework. Kapag may training si Yibo, nagmomovie marathon sila online hanggang 5am. Kulangin man sa tulog si Yibo, buhay na buhay naman ang kanyang puso.

Hindi nga lang alam ni Yibo kung hanggang kailan niya kayang ikeep up ‘to. 

Alam naman kasi niya kung saan patungo ang lahat. Alam niya namang wala rin siyang makukuha sa huli. Very aware siya sa fact na yan.

Dinadahilan niya sa sarili niya na nilalasap na lamang niya ang natitira niyang oras. Natitirang oras sa alin, hindi niya alam.

Last day na ng pottery class. Nagkataon rin na ito na rin talaga ang huling week of practice ni Yibo sa SDC. Kaya naman mukhang pagod na pagod talaga siya papunta ng pottery class. Ilang beses niya ding nahuli ang sarili na nakatulala sa kung ano man.

Wala siyang ibang maisip kundi  _ SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week SDC na next week _ .

“Yibo?” Nagulat si Yibo nang may tumapik sa kanyang balikat. Pagtingin niya, si Xiao Zhan pala. Nakakunot ang noo at may konting kagat sa labi. Nag-aalala. “Okay ka lang?”   
  
“Mm,” tumango na lamang si Yibo. Triny niya ring ngumiti, pero wala talaga siyang madama dahil sa pagod. “Okay lang ako, ge.”

“Mukhang hindi ah,” Xiao Zhan scanned his face. Hindi maiwasan ni Yibo na mamula ng konti. “Natutulog ka ba ng maayos? Parang nangangayayat ka din ah.”

“Hectic lang ang sched, ge.” Bumuntong hininga si Yibo. “Malapit na kasi SDC. Dami ko na nga nacut na classes this week eh.”

“Hala, eh bat pumunta ka pa dito? Magpahinga ka muna ha!” Minasahe ni Xiao Zhan ang mga balikat niya. Hmmmmmm. Feels nice. Nawala ng konti yung panic sa loob ng utak niya. It settled into a gentle buzz behind his mind.

“Last day na natin, ge,” Umiling siya. “I won’t miss this for the world.”

“Hay nako,” pinitik ni Xiao Zhan ang ulo ni Yibo. Napa- ‘aray!’ ang binata. “Parang di kita gabi-gabi kausap ha.”

“Huy gago, ang ingay mo, baka mapagkamalan ka.” Kahit na sa loob-looban niya, gusto niyang mapagkamalan nga sila.

“Oo nga, Zhanzhan. Anong magkausap kayo gabi-gabi?” Biglang sumali si Xuan Lu sa usapan. Nakangiti siya, pero iba yung ramdam ni Yibo. Nilayo niya katawan niya kay Xiao Zhan.

“Wala lang ‘yun, naglalaro lang kami ML. Ang yabang-yabang kasi nito, porket ang taas na ng level niya.” Kunwaring babatukan sana ni Xiao Zhan si Yibo, kaso umilag ang nakakabata. 

“Nako, baka magselos si Zhang Min niyan ha~” asar ni Xuan Lu.    
  


“Issue ka, Lulu,” Umirap si Xiao Zhan. Sakto nung time na ‘yun, may tumawag kay Xiao Zhan na participant. Pinuntahan niya ito kaagad.

“So, Yibo, anong ganap?” Umupo si Xuan Lu sa tabi niya. Alam niya agad ang pakay nito.

“Lu jie, wala talaga. ML lang. Or, minsan funny videos. Minsan din rants. Hanggang dun lang.”

She looked him straight in the eye. Nakakatakot. “Eh paano ka?”   
  
“Paanong ako?” Yibo feigned a disinterested look and shrugged. “Wala naman ah.”

“Alam ko na nung una pa, Yibo. Di mo na kailangan magkunwari.” Medyo natatawa na si Xuan Lu. “I know parehas ko silang friends, pero I’ll keep your secret safe. Now, tell me what’s going on kasi hindi ko gusto yung narinig ko.”

“Paanong hindi gusto, jie? Dahil ba gusto kong mamagitan sa kanila, ganun? Kasi makakasigurado ka na—”

“No! You don’t look like that kind of person, Yibo. Honestly. Oo, nagiging close kayo ni Xiao Zhan, pero paano ka?”

“Hindi ko talaga gets, Lu jie.” 

“Masasaktan ka, Yibo. Alam mo naman siguro kung gaano kamahal ni Xiao Zhan ‘yun.”

Lumunok si Yibo. “Oo, alam ko. Alam ko naman pinasok ko, jie, simula pa lang.”

“Sigurado ka?” Hindi niya matinag ang mga mata ni Xuan Lu. Para bang nababasa lahat ng iniisip niya.

“Oo. Okay lang ako.”  _ Sinungaling. _

“Kung kailangan mo kausap about this, andito lang ako. In fact, hmm, pahiram ng phone mo.” Binigay ni Yibo ang phone niya. He figured it would be okay. Mukha namang mabait si Lu jie. Nag-alala pa nga siya eh. Inopen ni Xuan Lu ang phone niya at tinype ang number niya. “I’m only a call away, okay? Pag mahirap na for you, just tell me. Willing ako makinig.”

“Thank you, jie.”

“No prob! Thank you din, ha? Laking tulong mo for Zhanzhan these days. Medyo pangit sitwasyon sa bahay, tapos lagi pang wala si Zhang Min. So, ayun. I’m glad he has someone to rely on. Pero alam kong mahirap for you. Feel free to call.”

Naappreciate ni Yibo si Xuan Lu. Baka nga dumating yung araw na kakailanganin niyang tawagan si Xuan Lu. “Thanks, jie.” Ibinulsa na niya ang phone niya.

“You’re welcome! O, dalian mo na. Matatapos na ‘yung class. See you around!”

Minadali na ni Yibo ang paggawa ng pot. After a few minutes, nagulat siya sa nahubog niya. Finally, isang disenteng vase. The right size, not too tall, not too large, parang flower vase talaga. Kinailangan lang palang bangag siya habang gumagawa.

Pinuri siya ni Xiao Zhan for his work. Biniro pa nga siya na nung last day lang siya nagmagaling. Extra proud siya ngayon kasi pati si Xiao Zhan natuwa sa gawa niya.

Biglang nagvibrate ang phone niya. Tinabi na niya ang vase para mapatigas nila Xiao Zhan ito at pinunasan ang kamay. Nilabas niya ang kanyang phone.

_ Fr. Yixing ge _

_ To. Me _

_ Yibo, san ka na? Late ka na daw sabi ni coach. _

Napatingin si Yibo sa oras. Shit. 4 na pala. Napatagal yata siya ng gawa. Dali-dali niyang nilagay ang gamit sa loob ng bag. Nagimpake na siya at humandang umalis.

“Yibo, wait lang!” Tinawag siya ni Xiao Zhan. Napalingon si Yibo.

“Huh?”

“Punta akong SDC ha! May tickets ako for front row seats!” Sigaw nito.

Nagulat si Yibo. Di niya namalayan ang paglaki ng ngiti sa bibig niya. “Papanoorin mo kami?”   
  
“Syempre! Last year ko na kaya! Saka, I’ll cheer for you!” Kumaway ni Xiao Zhan. “Kaya galingan mo ha. Kapit lang.”

“Salamat, Zhan ge.” Kinuha na niya ang backpack niya. “Hindi kita i-didisappoint. Antayin mo ‘ko sa labas ng MOA arena after 30 minutes siguro ng end ng competition. Kain tayo?”

“Sure! Alis ka na, baka mas malate ka pa huy.”

Umalis si Yibo na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha. Pagdating niya ng practice, nagtataka ang lahat ng teammates niya kasi para bang hindi man lang siya naapektuhan ng kutos ni coach.

Syempre, sino ba namang makakasira ng mood ni Yibo? Pupunta yung taong gusto niya sa SDC. Papanoorin siya. In his element.

Nagdesisyon si Yibo noon na galingan ang pagsayaw para man lang magpakitang gilas sa kanyang Zhan ge.

══════════════════

SDC na. 

Naghalo ang kaba at galak sa loob ni Yibo. Pamilyar ang entablado para sa kanya: ang espasyo na ginawan nila ng blocking kahapon, ang init sa ilalim ng ilaw at hiyaw ng mga manonood, ang pagdaloy ng adrenaline sa kanyang mga ugat, ang pagtagaktak ng pawis niya, at ang ilang beses na nilang inensayong routine. Ang bawat kumpetisyon ay pamilyar din; ilang taon na rin siyang lumalaban. Ang familiarity ng lahat ang nagpapagaan ng loob ni Yibo. It’s home for him.

Tinawag na ang kanilang team para magpresent. Nakakarindi ang sigawan ng mga tao, pero dama ni Yibo at ng teammates niya kung gaano sila kasuportado ng university. Kaya naman binigay nila ang lahat ng makakaya nila just to give a good show, make their tickets worth buying. 

Hindi mahanap ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan sa crowd, but he chalked it up to the arena being overcrowded. Hindi nga naman visible kahit nasa front ka. Halos lahat ng tao nakatayo na. 

Their hard work paid off. Nanalo sila ng first place. Agad sinugod ng team si Yibo for a job well done sa solo part niya. It was only 30 seconda, but Yibo had never felt so alive. Inasar siya ni Jiaer ge niya na baka sa susunod, siya na lang daw ang magsasayaw for SDC. Ginago pa siya ni Yixing ge by saying na baka naman sure pass na siya sa Art Stud niya dahil nanalo sila sa SDC. 

The buzz underneath refused to go away, however. Magkikita sila ni Xiao Zhan ngayon. Kinakabahan siya kung ano ang magiging tingin nito sa routine nila? Maganda ba? Maayos ba execution? Okay ba yung solo niya? Above all, gusto lang din talaga niyang makarinig ng compliments galing sa nakakatanda. 

Matapos ang kaguluhan sa backstage, nagstart na silang magimpake lahat. Dapat may team dinner pa, kaso mga mga sinundo na rin ng parents nila. Magcocommute na lang pauwi si Yibo pagkatapos ng dinner with Xiao Zhan. Ayaw na niyang abalahin ang parents niya. Medyo mahina na rin kasi ang likod ng papa niya. 

Lumabas agad si Yibo pagkatapos magimpake. Hindi na nga siya nagtanggal ng make-up eh. Excited na si Yibo makita si Xiao Zhan after the competition. 

Pumwesto si Yibo sa may Coral Way at nagtext kay Xiao Zhan. In-on niya muna ang data niya para maglaro ng ML habang naghihintay. 

Lumipas ang 30 minutes. Hmm. Baka naman nawala si Xiao Zhan dahil sa laki ng crowd na umexit from the arena? Nagsend ulit si Yibo ng text just in case. Pinagpatuloy niya anf paglalaro. 

Dumaan ang isang oras. 

Isa pang text. Baka naman wala lang siyang load. 

_ (Pero alam niyang postpaid yung number ni Xiao Zhan.) _

Dalawang oras. 

Tinawagan niya si Xiao Zhan. Cannot be reached agad. 

Ah, baka nalowbat at nagcharge lang sa may 7 Eleven.

Tatlong oras. 

Malapit na magsara yung mall. 

"Okay ka lang, sir? Kanina pa ho kayo dito." Tinanong sa kanya ng guard sa may Coral Way. 

"Ah, sorry po, may hinihintay lang." 

"Sa sobrang tagal niyo pong naghihintay, baka gusto niyo na rin pong mag-bodyguard." Natawa sila pareho. "Joke lang sir. Baka di na po dadating yung kasama niyo. Isang oras na lang po bago magsara yung mall."

"Baka nalate lang po." He knows how pathetic he sounds. Kitang kita rin sa mukha ng guard na awang awa na siya sa kanya. "Antayin ko na lang po hanggang closing."

"Sige po, sir. Ingat ho kayo." 

30% na lang ang baterya ni Yibo. Nilabas na niya ang powerbank niya at plinug ito. Naiirita na si Yibo. Paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi ang iba't ibang excuses sa utak niya para makumbinsi ang sarili. Pero, hindi eh. Halos apat na oras niyang inantay si Xiao Zhan. Bakit wala man lang text or call? 

Umasa kasi si Yibo. Ito na nga lang ang kaya niyang asahan. Wala rin pala. 

Tuluyan nang nagsara ang mall. Maraming tao na ang pauwi. Bumuntong hininga na laman si Yibo. Inantay niyang lumipas ang dagsa ng mga taong magcocommute pauwi nang isa pang oras, hanggang pati si manong guard ay nagpaalam na rin sa kanya. 

Nagvibrate ang phone niya. Matutuwa na sana siya, kaso nanay lang pala niya. 

"Yibo, nak! Congrats sa inyo today! Pasensya ka na di kami nakapunta ni papa mo ha, inatake nanaman ng rayuma niya." 

"Okay lang po, ma. Alam ko namang pinanood niyo ako sa TV." 

"Aba syempre naman! Proud kaya kami sayo." Kinagat ni Yibo ang kanyang labi.  _ Buti ka pa, ma. _ "Nakauwi ka na ba?" 

"Hindi pa ma eh, inaantay ko muna kumalma yung pila. Haba kasi."

"Nasa MOA ka pa rin ba? Hala! Ba't di ka sumama sa mga teammates mo? Naku, kailangan ka ba namin sunduin? Okay lang naman ako magdrive, iwan ko na lang si papa mo."

"Wag na, Ma. Gabi na. Madilim na. Saka galing pa kayong Fairview. Ang layo nyan." Pinilit ni Yibo magpakatatag. Ayaw niyang mag-alala pa lalo nanay niya. Pero, pagod na pagod na talaga siya. "May kikitain sana ako, ma. Kaso di sumipot."

Nanahimik ang kabilang linya. "Okay ka lang ba, Nak?" 

"... Okay lang naman, Ma. Uwi na lang ako sa dorm. I'll see you next weekend."

"Okay, Nak. Ingat ka, ha? Text me when you get home. Love you."

Pinigilan niya ang sarili niya na umiyak habang nag-aantay ng bus papuntang Fairview. Nararamdaman na din niya ang kalam ng kanyang tiyan. Ngunit, hindi na niya magawang kumain. Nagtatalo ang mga emosyon niya sa utak niya. 

_ Sino ka ba sa buhay niya, ha? You've only known each other for a few weeks. Tingin mo sapat na 'yon to earn his loyalty? Syempre hindi.  _

_ Ano ka ba. Di ganung tao si Zhan ge. Mabait yun. He honors his promises. May nangyari lang siguro kaya di siya nakapunta.  _

_ Edi sana nagtext man lang siya? Call? Kahit through Xuan Lu lang just to inform you na di siya makakapunta? Ang selfish lang. May I inform you, Yibo, na halos limang oras ka naghintay para sa kanya. Lima.  _

_ Oo na, tanga na 'ko. Masisisi mo ba' ko? That's the guy I like, right there, promising me he'll come and watch me. Of course aasa ako. Of course magpapakitang gilas ako. Of course i-eexpect ko man lang na he'll fulfill his promise. Gusto ko siya eh. May magagawa ba ako? I trust him.  _

_ Asang-asa ka, pero wala ka naman pag-asa. Gago, mahal na mahal nun si Zhang Min.  _

_ Wala kang space sa puso niya.  _

_ Tangina mo.  _

Nung sumakay siya sa bus, inumpog niya ang kanyang sarili sa bintana.  _ Ang tanga tanga ko. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Balang Araw by I Belong to the Zoo](https://open.spotify.com/track/5NXdUJ3Z2jhlp2u1cj6f7m?si=haAJNZaXQ0iD8Sb9COQ87w)

"Yibo?" 

Napalingon si Yibo palikod. Kabababa niya lang ng jeep sa tapat ng dorm niya. Di niya akalaing makikita niya si Xiao Zhan dito sa stop. Ilang araw din niyang di pinansin ang nakakatanda. Di siya nagrereply sa texts niya, di niya ever sinasagot tawag niya, and nagdeactivate pa siya ng messenger para lang di siya kulitin.

Masisisi mo ba si Yibo? Being stood up like that hurt him. Gusto lang naman niya umiwas para maitigil na niya kung ano mang kalokohan ‘to.

“Yibo, usap tayo, please.”  _ That voice _ . Mahina siya dun. Halatang nagmamakaawa na si Xiao Zhan. Desperado. Ayaw niyang naririnig na ganito si Xiao Zhan.

_ Fuck. Okay _ . Marupok na kung sa marupok.  _ Fine _ .

At least this conversation would give him peace of mind. 

“Okay. Gusto mong mag-Maginhawa?” Tanong ni Yibo. Ayaw niyang tignan si Xiao Zhan sa mata. Baka bumigay siya agad. “Para makauwi ka rin agad.”

“Sige. Libre kita dinner?” He hated how hopeful the elder sounds. Pati kasi siya napapaasa. 

“Okay.”

Tahimik silang naglakad papuntang Maginhawa. Nauna si Yibo. Lakad lang ng lakad si Yibo, pero hindi ever naginitiate si Xiao Zhan. Ayaw rin niyang kumibo. He still can’t forgive him for doing that without notice.

Umupo sila sa bagong bukas na dumpling place sa curb malapit sa Mini Stop. Walang masyadong tao dun, kaya naman naupo na sila at umorder ng isang plato ng dumplings. Nilabas ni Yibo ang kanyang phone, waiting for Xiao Zhan to speak. He was definitely not going to be the first to break the silence.

“Yibo, look at me, please?” 

_ Wag kang ganyan. Mahina ako. _

Yibo looked up at him. He looks awful; para bang wala siyang tulog at kain. Ibibigay na lang niya lahat ng dumplings mamaya kay Xiao Zhan nang hindi niya napapansin.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to SDC,” He starts. “Something came up.”

“Hah,” Tumawa siya, pero ramdam yung pait sa tono niya. “Sana nagtext or nagcall ka man lang, Zhan ge. Baka pwede mo akong bigyan ng mas valid na reason.”

Kung medyo shocked ang itsura ni Xiao Zhan, hindi niya ito pinansin. Alam niyang immature siya. Pero, di niya talaga makontrol sarili niya.

Bumuntong hininga si Xiao Zhan. “I’d better tell you the truth, then. Monthsary pala namin ni Zhang Min, and I forgot. He surprised me during lunch time. Hindi ko na nasabi sa’yo kasi nagpumilit siyang umalis ako agad ng bahay. Di ko nadala yung phone ko, and I don’t have your number memorized.” 

Kingina. If this excuse was to make the memories of last Saturday more bearable, then it did a shit job. Gago, para siyang tinadyakan ng katotohanan.

_ O, ano, Yibo? Sabi naman sa’yong mahal niyan si Zhang Min. Syempre, uunahin niya jowa niya. _

_ Sino ka ba sa kanya? _

Sinubukan ni Yibo na diretsuhin lamang ang tingin niya. Kunwari hindi masakit. Kunwari hindi siya apektado.

Hindi niya napansing nakita ni Xiao Zhan ang mahigpit niyang mga kamao.

“Sobrang gago ko, Yibo, I know. I’m so sorry. You’re my friend. I promised you na pupunta ako, at di ako sumipot. Hindi excuse na monthsary namin.” Xiao Zhan searched his eyes. Binaba ni Yibo ang tingin niya, “Give me another chance, please? Babawi ako sa’yo. Please? Promise, next time, I won’t stand you up again. Please, Yibo? Alam kong we’ve only known each other for such a short amount of time, pero isa ka sa mga naging closest ko these days. Ayokong mawala ka.”

Gustong umiyak ni Yibo. Andito si Xiao Zhan, nagmamakaawang wag siyang pakawalan. Pero, klinaro na niya. Kanina pa.  _ Hanggang friends lang sila _ .

Di talaga niya alam kung anong mararamdaman.

_ From the very start, alam mo na naman kung anong kahihinatnan nito, Yibo. _

_ Alam mo kung hanggang saan ka lang. _

Pwede bang tumakbo si Yibo papalayo kay Xiao Zhan? Pwede bang bumalik na lang siya ng dorm? Hindi niya yata kayang harapin muna yung katotohanan. 

Pero, alam niyang kahit anong takas niya dito, eto na talaga siya. Wala nang magbabago.

He took a deep breath.

Fine. Friends. He can do that.  _ Friends _ . 

He bit his cheek. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Fine. We stay friends.”

Sinilip ni Xiao Zhan ang mga mata ni Yibo. “Hala, ba’t parang ayaw mo? Ayaw mo na ba sakin?”

_ Tingin mo kaya kitang ayawan _ ?

“Mahirap lang ma-stood up, Zhan ge. Limang oras akong naghintay eh.” He let it slip. Bahala niya. Gusto niya ring manakit kahit konti. Alam niyang unfair. Alam niyang di naman kasalanan ni Xiao Zhan na may iba siyang mahal. Nagpapakapetty lang talaga si Yibo.

“Totoo ba? Fuck, I’m really sorry, Yibo. I’m so sorry. Promise, babawi ako.” Xiao Zhan moves to take Yibo’s hand, pero he hesitates. Nilayo na rin ni Yibo para hindi na siya magimagine ng kung ano. _ Friends. _

Hindi na umimik si Yibo. Binaba ni Xiao Zhan ang backpack niya at binuksan ito. Then, he put something wrapped in newspaper on the table.

“In other news, tumigas na yung clay! Eto na yung vase mo. Um, to make it up to you, nilagyan ko ng paint yung vase.” He scratched the nape of his neck. “Konting design lang, simple pero impactful. Naalala ko mahilig ka sa tigers, so nilagyan ko ng parang crest na may ulo ng tiger. Sana magustuhan mo.” Pinasa niya kay Yibo ang nakawrap na vase.

Dahan-dahang binuksan ito ni Yibo. Natatakot kasi siyang mabasag ito. Nung naitabi na niya ang newspaper, namangha si Yibo.

“Wow,” he gasped. “Zhan ge, wow, this is too much.”

“Maliit na bagay kumpara sa ginawa ko sa’yo.” Nagpout si Xiao Zhan. Tangina ang cute niya talaga. “I’m not trying to buy your forgiveness, pero sana napasaya man lang kita with this.”

“You did,” hindi matanggal ni Yibo ang tingin sa nakakatanda, kahit na dapat ang pinupuri niya ay ang vase. “Thank you. Ang ganda nito, ge.”

“Ano ka ba, wala lang ‘to.” Nainterrupt sila ng pagdating ng dumplings nila. Kumain na sila. Unti-unting bumalik ang dati nilang kulitan. Ngayon lang narealize ni Yibo na namiss niya si Xiao Zhan. One week din niyang iniwasan ang nakakatanda. Namiss niya yung natural na koneksyon nila, kung paano madali nilang nagegets ang isa’t isa at kung paano sila nagfifit like two puzzle pieces combined. 

_ Sige. Aalagaan ko na lang ‘to. Aalagaan ko na lang ang kaya mong ibigay sakin. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ Luna by Up Dharma Down ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5LfXREtoMJpBKpIIcekqOe?si=m1ovtQ91T2q2wEjfRyjTAw)  
> 

Naging masyadong mabilis yata ang pagbalik ng lahat sa dati. Kaya naman, nung nagkaroon ng mga pagbabago sa kanila, hindi naging handa si Yibo.

‘Yung madalas na gaming sessions nila gabi-gabi, naging every other night, hanggang sa naging every Thursday na lang. Minsan, wala pa nga. Maraming naging dahilan si Xiao Zhan: acads, thesis, final projects, at iba pa. Naniwala si Yibo. Naiintindihan naman niya na gagraduate na si Xiao Zhan. Ang hindi niya lang magets ay kung bakit sa bawat araw na hindi niya nakakalaro si Xiao Zhan, may selfie siyang sinesend na kasama niya si Zhang Min.

_ Ah. _

Pwinersa ni Yibo pababa ang pait at binaon ito sa likod ng kanyang isipan.  _ Magkaibigan lang kami. Wala dapat akong ineexpect. _

Baka naman kasama niya si Zhang Min mag-aral. Hahaha.

Tangina. Napakapathetic ni Yibo.

Imbes na isipin ang unti-unting pagbabago ng friendship nila, itinapon ni Yibo ang sarili sa pagiging busy. Hindi ibig sabihing tapos na ang SDC ay tapos na rin ang trabaho niya sa org. Nagorganize sila ng dance lessons to raise funds for a charity. Nagdagsaan din ang mga final projects at exams ni Yibo. Tangina, kailangan pa niya magcode ng visual novel. Ang sakit na ng ulo ni Yibo just thinking about everything.

Di tumagal, natapos na rin ang semestre. Nakalaya na rin si Yibo sa ilang araw na dalawang oras lang ang tulog, ang wala sa oras na pagkain, at ang ilang litro ng kape na ininom niya. Nagimpake na siya ng kanyang mga damit para umuwi. Wala naman siyang masyadong gamit, kaya damit lang talaga ang iuuwi niya. Pinagkakasya niya ang kanyang sweater sa loob ng bag niya noong tumunog ang phone niya.

  
  


_ Fr. Xiao Zhan _

_ To. Yibo _

_ San ka? Free ka ba for the weekend? _

_ Fr. Yibo _

_ To. Xiao Zhan _

_ Why? _

_ Fr. Xiao Zhan _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Tagaytay tayo? _

_ Fr. Yibo _

_ To. Xiao Zhan _

_ Huh???? Tayo lang? _

_ Fr. Xiao Zhan _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Oo. Tayo ang. Please? Kahit isang gabi lang, kahit di tayo matulog.  _

_ Fr. Yibo _

_ To. Xiao Zhan _

_ Okay. _

  
  


_ Fr. Xiao Zhan _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Thank you Yibo :( _

_ Meet tayo sa Philcoa. Sakay tayo jeep paCubao. _

  
  
  


Dala-dala ang kanyang gamit, tinawid ni Yibo ang overpass papuntang kabilang side ng Philcoa. Nakita niya si Xiao Zhan na naghihintay sa may bangko. Agad itong kumaway nung nakita niya si Yibo. Nakasweater siya at nakacap. Balot na balot, akala mo ang lamig-lamig dito sa Pilipinas. Nagmadali si Yibo na puntahan siya.

“So, Tagaytay.” Sinabi ni Yibo bilang bati. Natawa si Xiao Zhan.

“Mm. Tagaytay. Kwento ko pag andun na tayo.” Nagpara si Xiao Zhan ng jeep. Sumakay na sila sa jeep. Hindi na muna kinausap ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan kasi mukha siyang may iniisip. Ayaw niya itong istorbohin.

Naghintay sila ng konti para makasakay ng bus. Pagkasakay nila, agad silang nakatulog, si Yibo nakasandal sa window, at si Xiao Zhan naman nakasandal sa kanya. Halos higaan na nga siya ng nakakatanda kasi masyadong matangkad ito.

Nakarating sila sa Tagaytay nang dinner time na. Lumibot muna sila sa mga restaurants hanggang sa nakahanap sila ng bulaluhan. They enjoyed a nice, warm meal overlooking the Taal Volcano. Kaso parang tanga, syempre gabi na. Edi wala rin silang nakita. 

Kung saan-saan sila napadpad: nagStarbucks sila, nagsamgyup pa, at tumingin ng souvenirs para sa kanilang pamilya. Binilhan ni Yibo ang kanyang parents ng generic “I Heart Tagaytay” para pampalubag-loob sa pagcancel niya sa uwi niya today. 

And then, finally, nakahanap sila ng 24-hour cafe. May pagkaboho ang interior: maraming dreamcatchers na nakasabit pati mga tela na iba’t iba ang kulay. Pati tables mayroong boho-esque designs. Nagpasya silang doon na muna magstay hanggang sumikat ang 5am; Tutal, hindi na rin naman sila makakauwi sa ganitong lagay. Umorder sila ng kape at isang cake slice. Hindi mahilig si Yibo sa matamas, kaya nagshare na lang sila ni Xiao Zhan.

_ Indirect kis— _

_ Shut up. _

Taking a sip from his cup and sighing at its warmth, nagtanong si Yibo. “So. Tagaytay.”

“Oo. Tagaytay.” Ngumiti si Xiao Zhan. Hindi nito naabot ang kanyang mga mata. “Gagraduate na kasi ako.”

“Congrats nga pala, Zhan ge. Naipasa mo yung thesis before the deadline.” 

“Mm, buti na lang talaga,” Binaba ni Xiao Zhan ang mug niya. “Pero, hindi yun yung dahilan bat kita inaya dito. I just feel… _ overwhelmed _ , I guess. Totoo na ‘to. Gagraduate na ‘ko. Aalis na ‘ko ng university. Iiwan ko na friends ko, ang org, ikaw…” Hindi niya tinignan si Yibo. “Gagawa kami ni Zhang Min pati ng best friend niya ng isang advertising firm. Everything’s okay. I have my future cut out for me. Pero, hindi ako sigurado? Tama ba yung gagawin ko sa future? Ang dami kong iiwan, paano kung hindi ko magustuhan yung future na plinano namin? Hindi ko na kayo mababalikan. It’s over. I’m forced to take a step forward.”

“Advertising firm? Akala ko gusto mo magturo.”

“Well…” Xiao Zhan looks to the side. “Plans change.”

“Zhan ge,” Tinapik ni Yibo ang kamay ni Xiao Zhan. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, tumingin si Xiao Zhan sa kanya.

“Zhan ge, kaming mga iiwanan mo, hindi naman talaga kami mawawala,” Yibo started to say. “Everyone moves on. Ganun talaga ang buhay. Pero yung mga taong you’ve made a connection with, hindi mo sila maiiwan ever. Not unless ayaw na nila sa’yo, which I highly doubt.”

“Ikaw ba? Pwede naman bumack out dito, Yibo.” Triny ni Xiao Zhan magjoke. Yibo wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m here to stay, as long as you want me to.” Kasi totoo naman. Kasi na sakanya na ang puso niya. Hindi niya lang alam. “I’ll always be here when you want to run.”

“Yibo…” Hahawakan na dapat ni Xiao Zhan ang kamay ni Yibo. Kikiligin na sana siya. Ramdam na niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. 

Nagvibrate ang phone ni Xiao Zhan. 

“Teka lang,” Kinuha ni Xiao Zhan ang phone sa bulsa. “Sagutin ko lang ‘to.”

Sinagot ni Xiao Zhan on the spot nag tawag. Uminom muna ng kape si Yibo.

“Oh. Zhang Min?”

Muntik na ni Yibo mabitawan ang mug.

“Ah, yes… Nagpaalam naman ako kay Mommy… Yup, nasa Tagaytay ako… Kasama ko si Yibo.”

Hindi ba nagtataka si Zhang Min na siya ang kasama ni Xiao Zhan? Hindi ba siya nagseselos? Sa loob-looban niya, ninais niyang magselos man lang si Zhang Min. Para man lang maacknowledge siya as someone who can be worthy of Xiao Zhan. Ang petty, di ba?

_ Tigilan mo na nga yang kahangalan na yan. _

“Mmhmm, yup… Don’t worry, I’ll be safe. See you next week. Love you.”

_ Love you. _

Lahat naman ng tipo ng music, okay kay Yibo. Wala siyang ayaw.

_ Love you. _

Nakahanap na yata siya ng pinakaayaw niyang kanta sa mundo.

Tinignan na lamang ni Yibo ang mga dreamcatchers na nakasabit. Anything to distract him. Nararamdaman na naman kasi niya ang kirot. 

Ang sakit talagang magkagusto sa taong taken na.

Ang sakit magkagusto kay Xiao Zhan.

Pero, hindi niya magawang lubayan ito.

Tanginang puso ‘to.

Binalik ni Xiao Zhan ang phone niya sa bulsa niya. “Sorry. Nag-alala lang si Zhang Min.” He took a sip from his coffee and sighed. “Pero, tama ka. Hindi naman ibig sabihin na aalis na ko ng university ay iiwanan ko na rin kayo. I believe it’s just...anxiety over new things, you know? 

“I believe you,” Sabi ni Yibo. Kasi totoo naman. He used to feel that way when he felt his high school for university. “Basta you can trust na andito pa rin kami, if not all, at least some, kahit na aalis ka na sa university.”

Ngumiti si Xiao Zhan sa kanya, and it made him feel all warm inside. Ang sincere kasi. Lagi naman ganito ngumiti sa kanya si Xiao Zhan, pero usually nasa context ng kulitan. Hindi ganito. “Thanks, Yibo. Alam mo, I’m really glad I met you this sem. Kahit na konti lang pinagsamahan natin, feeling ko I’ve gained a lifelong friend.”

Lifelong friend? Gago, familiar.

Joke lang.

Oo.  _ Lifelong friend  _ lang.

Pwede bang maging alak ‘tong iniinom niya?

“Thank you din, Zhan ge.” Yun na lang. Di na siya magsasabi ng iba. Baka mailabas niya kahihiyan niya dito. Baka mawala na ang kanyang  _ lifelong friend _ pag nagkalat siya. 

Tumungo ang kanilang pag-uusap sa ibang bagay. Napag-usapan nila ang kung anu-anong ganap nila sa buhay bago matapos ang semestre. Masayang maupo lang minsan kasama ni Xiao Zhan kasi masaya siya kausap. Hindi boring, laging may pinatutunguhan yung usapan, kahit maliliit na bagay. Bago sila umalis para sumakay ng bus pa-Manila, nakapagpromise na silang bumisita sa isang cat cafe sa Cubao. Nag-usap sila na parang sila lang ang nasa mundo, hindi maistorbo kahit nina ate na nagbabantay sa harap.

Habang unti-unting bumabangon ang siyudad, hindi maintindihan ni Yibo yung sense of dread sa puso niya. Para bang pagbalik niya ng Manila, para bang pag-alis nila dito, pag umalis na sila sa Tagaytay, may mangyayaring masama o hindi niya gusto. Hindi naman nakakaalarma masyado, ngunit hindi niya talaga matanggal ito sa isipan niya.

Pagkasakay ng bus, diretso tulog sila. This time, nasa may window naman si Xiao Zhan. They fell asleep together just like before, magkasandal sa isa’t isa. Nagising si Yibo noong nasa EDSA na sila. Tinignan niya si Xiao Zhan, tulog na tulog at mukhang pagod na pagod. Ngunit, talagang ang ganda ni Zhan ge, noh? Hindi mo talaga masabing gwapo o maganda kasi hindi heternormative ang ganda niya. Talagang… yung maganda na hindi mo aakalaing mageexist dito sa mundong ‘to. Hindi nga maintindihan ni Yibo bakit hindi siya masyadong 

Hindi niya inilayo ang kanyang sarili; in fact, he even nuzzled into his warmth. Ibigay na lang ng universe ‘to kay Yibo, this small moment. Hayaan mo na siyang mag-isip ng iba habang ang ulo niya’y nasa balikat ng Zhan ge niya. At least, sa moment na ‘to, sa kanya si Xiao Zhan. 

Inisip ni Yibo na baka naman sa ibang universe, sila ni Xiao Zhan. Baka mas maaga sila nagmeet. Baka parang katulad nung mga cliche na movies na gustong-gusto ng masa: yung magmemeet sila sa coffee shop sa Katipunan o kaya sa isang GE course. Baka katulad ng mga college films na nakikita niya, kung saan unti-unting mahuhulog ang loob nila para sa isa’t isa.

What he would give to be in a universe like that.

Pero, okay na ‘to. Wala naman sa parallel universe si Yibo. Hindi naman ito fantasy film na bigla na lang siya mapupunta sa ibang universe. Hindi rin ito isang pelikula na tinatangkilik ng marami. Buhay lang ‘to. At, sa buhay na ‘to, he has to live with the fact na hindi naman siya yung gusto.

Kaya okay na ‘to. Yung nasa tabi niya si Xiao Zhan. Yung nakakausap niya at nakakatawanan. Yung nasasamahan niya sa mga ganitong instance na gusto lang niyang lumayo. Yung kaya niyang ipakita ang kaluluwa niya nang walang takot. Okay na ‘to.

He cherished this moment up until they reached Cubao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ ? (Who Do You Think Of) by Any Name's Okay](https://open.spotify.com/track/4A56kNv8D3Bj5TOWzBmK9S?si=PS6MUFWAS2ekgqmLEZA1Kg)

Tinetext, tinatawagan, at minsan kinukulit pa ni Xiao Zhan si Yibo three months ago. Just after graduation, naging close ulit sila. Kaso, noong dumaan ang oras, unti-unting nagdwindle ang conversations nila. Natural naman ang paglayo; naging busy si Yibo kasi internship year na niya at ginawa pa siyang vice captain ng street dance team habang naestablish na ang firm na plinaplano nina Xiao Zhan at nagpick up na rin ang trabaho. They did promise to meet up to hang out sometime, pero mukhang malabo in the near future.

It helped din, this distance. Hindi niya na naiisip masyado yung feelings niya for Xiao Zhan. Gumaan din ang loob ni Yibo kahit papaano.

May bagong sumali sa SDC. Cheng Xiao ang pangalan, tapos ngayon lang sumali kasi nagself study lang ng hiphop through the years. Mukhang mahinhin at first, pero suplada talaga. Pagdating sa sayaw, magaling siya. Nagkakasundo sila. Only at that time, though. Most of the time, nag-aaway sila. Medyo may inis si Yibo sa kanya, kaso he didn’t really mind. He had more things to think about.

9PM na ng gabi. Andito siya sa Bo’s, tinatry tapusin ang pinagagawa sa kanya ng kumpanya na iniinternship-an niya. Magrerelocate siya mamaya sa Diligence Cafe para tuloy-tuloy na hanggang umaga. Kasalanan din naman niya kung bakit kailangan niyang humabol ngayon.

Nagulat siya noong may umupo sa upuan sa harap niya. He had a table all to himself eh. He looked up, at nakita niya si Cheng Xiao, dala dala ang kanyang laptop.

Kumunot ang noo ni Yibo. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Nag-aaral.” She said nonchalantly. Nagawa pa niyang i-plug ang laptop niya sa dalang extension ni Yibo.

“Eh bat ka nasa table ko?

“Gusto ko ng kasama habang nag-aaral. Ikaw yung andito. Masama ba?”

Yibo glared at her. “Suit yourself.” Hinila niya palabas ang earphones niya at sinaksak sa laptop. Nagpatugtog siya ng playlist para di niya maalala ang babaeng nasa harap niya.

Surprisingly, hindi siya kinulit ni Cheng Xiao. Saka nga lang ulit naalala ni Yibo na andun siya nung natapos niya ang unang presentation. Nagstretch muna siya, raising his arms upwards, tapos pagilid. Nahuli ni Yibo na nakatingin si Cheng Xiao.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Yibo, parang naghahamon.

“Wala. Iniisip ko lang pwede kang magcenter for the power portion ng bagong routine.” Cheng Xiao shrugged.

Nakuha niya ang attention ni Yibo. “Hmm. Paano?”

Inexplain ni Cheng Xiao ang plano niya. Tama siya; mas bagay nga si Yibo ang center sa ganong set-up. They talked until niremind sila ng staff ng Bo’s na magsasara na sila. Nagkasundo ang dalawa na sabay pumunta ng Diligence Cafe para magall nighter. 

Habang nagiimpake ng gamit, nagvibrate ang phone ni Yibo sa table. Lumitaw ang pangalan ni Xiao Zhan, pati ang text niya na naggogoodluck sa kanya. Kinuha niya ang phone para magreply muna bago tapusin ang pag-iimpake.

“Sino si Xiao Zhan?” Biglang tanong ni Cheng Xiao. Nagulat si Yibo na tinignan niya ang phone niya.

“Wag ka ngang tumitingin sa phone ng iba.”

“Ngumiti ka kasi eh. Iba yung ngiti. Di tulad pag kasama mo sina Jiaer ge.” Trust Cheng Xiao to be this blunt around him. Ganito rin naman siya pag kausap siya ni Yibo sa loob ng team. “Jowa mo?”

I wish. “Hindi. Friend lang.”

“Pero, may gusto ka.”

“Alam mo, “ Hindi maiwasang maging defensive ni Yibo. It was one thing to accept it himself, pero parang nakakainsulto pag iba ang nangcall out. “This is none of your business.”

“Hindi ba masakit?” Napatigil si Yibo nung tinanong ito ni Cheng Xiao. Kamuntikan pa niya mahulog yung notes niya. 

Hindi na inisip ni Yibo ang susunod niyang mga salita. Basta ang gusto niya lang ay matigilan si Cheng Xiao sa pagtatanong. “Oo, syempre, masakit. Pero, ano bang pakialam mo? Ako yung may gusto. Bat ka nangingialam?”

Lahat ng tao napatingin sa kanya. Cheng Xiao looked hurt. 

“Yibo, hindi mo naman kailangang sabihin ‘yun,” she zipped up her bag. “Nagtatanong lang ako. Pero, well, if that’s what you think.” Nilagay na niya ang strap ng kanyang shoulder bag sa kanyang balikat. “Okay. Then, di na ako makikialam. Bye.” She walked out of the cafe just like that. Di man lang niya nilingon si Yibo ulit.

Alam mo, Yibo? Napakaimmature mo.

Alam niya. Alam niyang kasalanan niya kung bakit nagwalk out si Cheng Xiao. Masyado siyang naging defensive, masyado niyang pinairal ang katalasan ng dila niya. He bit his lip as he watched Cheng Xiao leave. Inayos na niya ang natitira niyang gamit at hinabol si Cheng Xiao.

Thankfully, hindi pa siya nakakalayo at mukhang papunta rin talaga siya ng Diligence Cafe. Nakatawid na ang ito ng B. Gonzalez. Without even obeying the traffic lights, he ran across and grabbed her hand when he got close. Medyo wrong move, to be honest, kasi kamuntikan siyang suntukin ni Cheng Xiao.

“Tangina mong—”

“Stop! Ako lang ‘to! Si Yibo!” He moved just in time to block her punch. Noong nakita ni Cheng Xiao kung sino, binaba niya ang kanyang kamao.

“Para naman kasing tanga eh. Pwede namang tawagin muna ako bago ako i-grab.” She pretended to dust herself off. Andun pa rin yung glare sa mga mata niya.

“Eh alam ko namang di ka titigil, not with the stunt I pulled.” Nakita ni Yibo kung paano nagdrop ang tension sa mukha ni Cheng Xiao. Now, she just looked… sad. “I’m sorry. Naging defensive ako. It’s not an excuse, pero wala kasing iba na nakakaalam. I’m sorry.” Yibo offered his hand. “Friends?”

Scinan ni Cheng Xiao ang mukha niya. Hindi alam ni Yibo kung ano hinahanap niya, pero nung satisfied na siya, tumango siya. “Okay. Tandaan mo lang sana, Yibo, na hindi ka naman nag-iisa. Hindi mo naman kailangan i-shoulder yan mag-isa.” Tumalikod siya kay Yibo. “Tara. Do you want to get dinner first? Para mas mura.”

Yibo fell into step beside her. “Mm, pwede din. Kaso, may bukas pa ba? Parang wala na?”

Tumigil muna sila. “Mag-Mcdo ba muna tayo? Tapos relocate? Punta tayo around 3am. Nakafull charge naman ba laptop mo?”

“Oo, kaya pa nito hanggang 3.”

“Great. Tara na, gutom na ‘ko.” Sumakay sila ng trike papuntang Mcdo para mabilis. Matapos umorder at kumain ng dinner, they resumed working. Yibo wasn’t one for group studies kasi hindi niya talaga gusto ‘yung maingay kapag nagtatrabaho, pero it worked with Cheng Xiao. Di talaga siya nangiistorbo. As promised, by 3am, pumunta na silang Diligence Cafe. Nagsaksak na sila ng kayang isaksak, kumuha ng free coffee, at nag stock ng tubig sa baunan nila. Then, trabaho ulit.

Nagdesisyon silang umuwi at around 7am kasi may pasok pa si Yibo ng 10am. Tinawid nila ang Katipunan para makasakay ng jeep papaloob ng university. 

“Aral ulit tayo next time?” Imbita ni Cheng Xiao habang naghihintay ng jeep. “I have an exam in two weeks.”

“Same. Sige, text mo lang ako. Usually kasi, wala ako sa university dahil sa internship.”

“Yibo, nakakalimutan mo yatang wala akong number mo.”

“Ay, ganun ba,” natawa si Yibo. “Give me your phone.”  
Inabot ni Cheng Xiao ang phone niya. Tinype ni Yibo ang number niya at ibinalik kay Cheng Xiao.

“Pwede ba kita i-text kahit hindi related sa acads?” 

Medyo nagulat si Yibo. “Pwede naman, pero bakit?”

“Friends na tayo, di ba?” Asar ni Cheng Xiao. Napangiti na lang si Yibo.

“Haha, sige. Pero, di talaga ako mahilig magtext, FYI. Saka late ako magreply usually.”

“Except pag kay Xiao Zhan, noh?” Tumawa si Cheng Xiao. “Pag-ibig nga naman.”

“Alam mo, kung di ka lang babae, napagbuhatan na kita ng kamay.”

“Subukan mo. Masusuntok kita. Kala mo naman ang lakas-lakas mo.”

“Tangina mo ah.” They continued to bicker like that until nakasakay sila ng jeep at nakauwi ng dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ Kung Ako na Lang Sana by Bituin Escalante](https://open.spotify.com/track/0aJpN8bWdSw2VrUyBRj7TN?si=bKwaeBhBRAeI43p-KuwLtA)

Hindi naman pala ganun kasuplada si Cheng Xiao. Talagang malakas lang yung personality kaya nagaappear na suplada at domineering. Pero, ganun lang talaga siya. Hindi siya pumapalag kahit kanino kasi alam niya kung sino siya.

Unti-unti silang naging close. Aside from studying together, kung saan-saan siya dinadala ni Cheng Xiao. Minsan, biglang mag-aaya sa Trinoma para lang bumili ng magandang dress sa Landmark. Di niya talaga alam bakit siya binibitbit nito kapag nagshoshopping, per iniinsist ni Cheng Xiao na kailangan niya ng second opinion. Trinatry ni Yibo magbigay ng maayos na advice, from color to fit sa kanya, at nakikita niyang cinoconsider talaga ni Cheng Xiao ang opinions niya. That made him feel a little valued in this friendship.

Minsan naman, late night cravings. Mcdo. Kung ano mang bukas sa Maginhawa nang ganong oras. Minsan, inom. Paminsan, nakikisama din si Jiaer kasi miss na daw niya si Yibo. Naging busy nga naman ang lalaki matapos tumungtong ng senior year tapos siya pa yung captain this year. Usually, sa inom siya sumama. Karaniwan ding may kamomol pag pumupunta sila sa bars; ang nirarason niya ay feeling niya third wheel daw siya pag kasama niya silang dalawa. Didn’t make sense, though, kasi hindi naman sila ni Cheng Xiao. Although, totoo din namang hindi sila naghihiwalay pag nasa bar. They’d rather drink by themselves than with anybody else. At, kung minsan ay nagrarant siya about sa kanyang unrequited love pag lasing, at least si Cheng Xiao lang ang makakaalam.

Minsan naman, pag kailangan lang talaga ng kasama ni Cheng Xiao. She often had these moments na gusto niya lang ng kasama, pero di siya magsasalita. There was something wrong, alam ‘yun ni Yibo. Kaya, usually, he took the initiative in these situations. Siya na ‘yung nagdedecide kung anong gagawin. Sometimes, nagsisine sila. Minsan, Cafe. Minsan, tatambay lang sila sa library. After a while, aayain ni Cheng Xiao palabas si Yibo at magkukuwento over food. In the same way, alam din ni Cheng Xiao kapag hindi siya okay. Pag kailangan na niya ng pahinga. Pag nagkakasakit siya. Siya mismo pumupunta ng Cente just to give him painkillers, kape, lugaw, o kung ano man. Hindi niya alam kung paano, pero somehow, Cheng Xiao just  _ knew _ .

Naguguilty si Yibo kung minsan kapag naiisip niya si Xiao Zhan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero parang feeling niya may masama siyang ginagawa? Siguro kasi halos once a month na lang sila magtext, kahit na nanlalambing minsan si Yibo. Siguro kasi hindi na sila masyadong nagkikita. Siguro kasi, ‘yung sakit ng one-sided love niya, it’s nothing but a faint ache na lang. Something he would turn back on in the future.

Naguguilty siya kasi, kahit hindi niya namamalayan, mukhang nakakamove on na siya. Ang weird sa feeling na unti-unting nawawala ang dating kilig kapag naiisip niya si Xiao Zhan. 

He tried to grasp at the tendrils of his affections. Stinastalk niya yung Facebook ni Xiao Zhan, tinitignan yung bago niyang pictures, at inaalala ang rason bakit nga ba siya nagkagusto sa binata. He remembered the feelings he used to feel, pero hindi na sila nagtatagal.

Nakakatakot ‘yung ganito. When an opportunity presented itself, hindi niya alam kung pipiliin pa rin niya si Xiao Zhan o aalis na.

Hindi niya alam na that opportunity would come so soon. Nasa Bo’s ulit sila dahil nagcacram sila. It was the last month of the sem, so baha nanaman sila ng requirements. Buti parehas silang free this afternoon; nauna na sila as Bo’s at nakapwesto ng maayos. Nagsisimula na silang gumawa ng trabaho nung biglang nagvibrate ang phone ni Yibo.

  
  


_ Fr. Xiao Zhan _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Yibo, free ka ngayon? Kape sana tayo, catch up. We can work after a while, if may requirements ka! Namiss lang kita. _

  
  


Haha. Gago.

Napatingin siya kay Cheng Xiao. Ayaw naman niyang iwanan si Cheng Xiao, lalo na’t nauna siyang mag-aya. 

Pero, si Xiao Zhan…

He hadn’t seen him for so long. Namiss niya din si Xiao Zhan. Kahit na sinabi na niyang nagmomove on na siya, hindi niya maikaila ang bilis ng pagtibok ng puso niya ngayon. May pagbabalik pa rin pala.

He ran through multiple excuses to say to Cheng Xiao. Something came up? Tinawag siya ng groupmates niya sa isang subject para magmeeting? Kailangan niyang magpunta ng bangko ngayon kasi may kailangang bayaran?

“Yibo.”

Nakatingin na sa kanya si Cheng Xiao. Nakakunot ang noo. Pointed ang tingin. Feeling niya nahuli siya. 

“Si Xiao Zhan yan, noh?”

_ Busted.  _ Wala talaga siyang maitatago kay Cheng Xiao, noh? 

“Oo. Nag-aayang makipagkita.” Hindi niya na matignan si Cheng Xiao. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Cheng Xiao. “Fine. Go.”

Nagulat si Yibo. “Huh? Eh nauna kang nag-aya—”

“Pero mahal mo siya.” With her pen, tinaboy ni Cheng Xiao si Yibo. “Go. Ang tagal niyo nang hindi nagkikita. Sige na.”

Nag-ayos na si Yibo ng gamit. “Babawi ako soon. Ako manglilibre ng kape.”

“Oo na. Hinay-hinay ka rin sa kape, acidic ka pa man din. Go.”

“Ingat ka pauwi.” Sabi niya kay Cheng Xiao bago siya umalis.

Tinext siya ni Xiao Zhan na sa Theo’s sila magkita. Maliit na cafe lang naman yun, mura ang drinks, malamig, malakas ang WIFI at may saksakan kung alam mo kung saan ka lulugar. Dali-dali siyang nagcommute papuntang Maginhawa. 

Pagkarating niya ng Theo’s, nakita niya agad si Xiao Zhan na nakaupo sa tabi. He looked well, medyo namamayat pero his eyes were bright as ever. Ganun pa rin naman si Xiao Zhan. Still ethereal. Still beautiful. Umupo si Yibo sa harap niya at nilapag ang kanyang bag. On the table was Xiao Zhan’s laptop, a slice of oreo cake, and an Americano. His favorites. He tried to quell down the fluttering feeling in his chest, knowing that Xiao Zhan still knew what he liked.

“Huy,” bati ni Xiao Zhan. “Namamayat ka yata. Nagpupuyat ka nanaman ba? Kumakain ka ng maayos?”

“Mm, oo naman, ge.” Kinuha niya ang Americano at ininom. “Masyadong busy lang.”

“Junior ka na nga talaga,” natatawang sinabi ni Xiao Zhan. “Game. Kamusta ka na? Ano na nangyayari sa buhay mo? Ang tagal na talaga nating di nag-uusap.”

“Okay lang naman, ge. Nagiinternship ako sa isang company sa may Luzon Ave. Vice captain na rin ako ng SDC, kaso di naman kasi competition season locally so di rin ako masyadong active. Ikaw ba?”   
  
“Doing well! Dumadami na clients namin sa firm. Naghire na rin kami ng ibang tao to keep the firm afloat, hehe. Naghahanap kami ng web developer ngayon. Ayain sana kita kaso di ka pa nakakagraduate.” Xiao Zhan pursed his lips. “Wala ka pa bang love life, Yibo? Single pa rin.”

_ Oo, kasi mukhang mahal pa rin kita. _ Syempre, di niya sasabihin ‘yun. “Yup. Ge, wala akong oras para sa love life.” _ Pero sa’yo, meron _ .

Xiao Zhan chuckled. “Fine, fine. Kwento ka naman.”

So, nagkwento siya. About Cheng Xiao. About Jiaer. About internship. Nagkwento din si Xiao Zhan about himself. Going steady sila ni Zhang Min. Narecruit din daw nila si Xuan Lu sa firm. Lumipas ang oras ng di nila namamalayan. Nagkwekwentuhan lang sila, pero hindi awkward. Para bang two old friends who went back to their old dynamic. 

Nagring ang bell noong may pumasok ng cafe. Hindi siya agad nakita ni Yibo, pero dumating pala si Zhang Min. Binati siya ni Xiao Zhan at umupo siya sa tabi nito. Yibo tried his best to swallow down the familiar bitter taste in his mouth.

“O, Yibo! Ang tagal ka na namin di nakikita ah!” Bati ni Zhang Min. “May gusto ka ba other than those? Kuripot nito ni Xiao Zhan eh, yan lang yung nilibre sa’yo.”

“Ano ka ba!” Pinalo ni Xiao Zhan si Zhang Min. “Yan lang naman kasi gusto ni Yibo. Di siya masayadong mahilig sa matamis. Buti nga napakain ko pa ng cake.”

“Ah, ganun ba,” tumango si Zhang Min. “Musta, Yibo? Kamusta street dance team? Sayang di ka namin napanood this year.” Kinagat ni Yibo ang kanyang labi. Hindi siya mang-aaway, kahit tunog kupal na si Zhang Min. Tumingin siya kay Xiao Zhan. Hindi siya matignan nito sa mata. Mukhang di yata alam ni Zhang Min ang nangyari. “Anyway! Punta kami next year. See you ha?”

Matapos ang brief conversation nila, nag-usap si Xiao Zhan at si Zhang Min tungkol sa firm. Yibo felt left out; sila na lang kasi nag-uusap habang nilabas na niya ang laptop niya para magtrabaho. Naghintay siya at nagtrabaho for two hours, inaasahang aalis din si Zhang Min eventually and masosolo na niya si Xiao Zhan. Kaso, hindi. At, they had the gall to flirt in front of him.

_ Akala ko naman may nagbago. Wala. Friend pa rin naman ako. May jowa pa rin siya. Ano bang inexpect ko? _

Two hours was enough.

Sinara ni Yibo ang kanyang laptop when the clock hit 7pm. “Ge, uwi na ‘ko.”

Halatang gulat si Xiao Zhan. Medyo nahiya siya. “Oh, no. Sorry, Yibo. I’m glad we caught each other today. Namiss talaga kita.” Hindi magawang paniwalaan ni Yibo ang kanyang mga salita kasi andito si Zhang Min. “Ilibre ulit kita soon. Kita ulit tayo, ha?”

Yibo hummed. “Sige, alis na ko. Thank you, Zhan ge, Min ge.” Dali-dali niyang tinago ang kanyang laptop. Lumabas na siya ng cafe without looking back. Asar na asar niyang tinext si Cheng Xiao.

  
  


_ Fr. Yibo _

_ To. Cheng Xiao _

_ Andyan ka pa ba? Balik ako. Walang kwenta naman ‘tong pagkikitang ‘to. _

_ Fr. Cheng Xiao _ _   
_ _ To. Yibo _

_ Bakit? Anong nangyari? Yup, andito pa ko. If you want, tara sa Walrus. Inom? _

_ Fr. Yibo _

_ To. Cheng Xiao _

_ Akala ko may tinatapos ka? _

_ Fr. Cheng Xiao _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Tapos na, kanina pa. Buti nga nagtext ka kasi paalis na ko. See you sa Walrus? _

_ Fr. Cheng Xiao _

_ To. Yibo _

_ Oo. Abangan mo na lang ako sa baba muna. See you. _

  
  


Tagay si Yibo agad pagkarating ng Walrus. Kinwento niya lahat kay Cheng Xiao. Binuhos niya kasabay ng pagpasok ng alak sa sistema niya. Gago, pagod na pagod na siya. Paulit-ulit na lang kasi; aasa si Yibo, mageexpect, tapos malelet down. Kahit na di naman kasalanan ni Xiao Zhan. As soon as magpakita siya ng konting atensyon kay Yibo, eto naman siyang tatanga-tanga na nagkakandarapang puntahan ang nakakatanda. Sawang sawa na siya. Ngunit, bakit di niya mapigilan?

Dahil ba gusto niya pa ring masilayan, kahit ngayon lang, ang mukhang nakatatak na sa utak niya? Ang mukhang patuloy na bumibighani sa kanya, kahit sa panaginip?

Dahil ba alam niya sa sarili niya na kahit akala niya nagmomove on na siya, hindi pa rin talaga? All it took is one fucking call?

Dahil ba mahal pa rin kasi talaga niya?

Bakit naman kasi, sa lahat ng pwedeng mahalin, yung may jowa pa pinili ng puso niya.

Nakinig lang sa kanya si Cheng Xiao. That was what he appreciates the most about her. Hindi na siya nagcomment. Nakinig lang siya. At, nung pauwi na sila, siya pa naghatid sa kanya sa Cente kasi wasak na wasak na siya.

Napakapathetic talaga ni Yibo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Laro by Autotelic ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0FOYt3VRWweAWgN1relGqN?si=nRRtLvCsRdaaNQLMtLZLRg)  
> 2\. [Dapithapon by Johnoy Danao](https://open.spotify.com/track/41RdNk7VOequK64nfSix67?si=XBAs6Zg2RQOuOIURhbnDSg)

Hindi sinagot ni Yibo ang kahit anong text or chat ni Xiao Zhan.

Kahit game requests hindi na rin niya pinakialaman. 

Tinapon niya ang sarili sa trabaho at sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya. Winala niya ang kanyang sarili sa bawat practice ng team, feeling the familiarity of the rhythm in his bones. Dito siya sa pamilyar. Dito siya sa safe.

Dito siya sa lugar kung saan hindi niya na mafefeel yung paghihinagpis na naranasan niya nung nagkita sila ni Xiao Zhan. Eto naman talaga coping mechanism niya eh. Hayaan niyo na siya. 

Dumaan ang oras. Una, ilang araw. Then, linggo. Noong umabot na ng dalawang buwan na hindi sila nag-uusap, hindi na nagattempt si Xiao Zhan na makipagconnect. 

May konting kirot. Pero, tuloy ang buhay.

Iba talaga kapag busy ka. Hindi ka na makapag-isip. Ang nararamdaman mo lang ay ang kagustuhang magpahinga at matulog. Nagpasalamat siya sa mga classmates niya, thesis groupmates, teammates, kay Cheng Xiao, at sa iba pa niyang naging kaibigan. Nagpasalamat siya sa SDC, thesis, internship, at lahat ng events na nagpabusy sa kanya.

Dahil sa kanila, hindi niya nalaman na isang taon na ang nakaraan. Biglang gagraduate na siya. Ang ilang taon niyang nilaan sa Computer Science, nagbunga na. Biglang nakasuot na siya ng barong, nagtitiis sa putanginang init at nakikinig sa kung ano mang dinadada ng chancellor nila. Honestly, hindi na nakikinig si Yibo. Di siya makapagfocus dahil sa kingininang init. Katabi niya ang mga coursemates niya na nagdala ng sarili nilang payong. Sumilong siya sa ilalim ng payong ni Ji Li, kaso sumisingaw yung init galing sa lupa na tinatapakan nila. Ang hassle talaga. Buti na lang napaupo niya parents niya sa malilim na area bago siya sumama sa coursemates niya.

Yung graduation pamphlet na hawak niya ay lukot-lukot na kakapaypay sa sarili. Lord, ang init talaga. Bakit kasi di sila katulad ng ibang university na sa PICC gumagraduate? Gago, at least ‘dun malamig.

Hindi na talaga niya maabsorb yung mga nagaganap dahil sa init. Nilabas na lang niya ang phone niya para maglaro kasama nina Ji Li habang may nagspespeech. Alam niyang dapat emosyonal na event ‘tong graduation niya, pero di niya talaga madama yung emosyon habang naiinitan siya. Maya-maya, nagulat na lang sila na tatayo na sila para maglipat ng sash sa kabilang balikat: ang tunay na marka na graduate na sila. Kumanta na ang lahat ng school hymn. 

Ngayon lang nagdawn kay Yibo na, wow, graduate na nga talaga siya. Unemployed na siya. Tapos na ang mga gabing pagpupuyat, pag-aaral, pagtitipid para lang may panggastos sa thesis, at ang pagiging wasak pagkatapos ng finals week. Naalala niya ang dilemma ni Xiao Zhan noong nagTagaytay sila. Ganito pala ang feeling, noh?

Speaking of Xiao Zhan…

Wala man lang kibo ang lalaki. Hindi man lang siya nakatanggap ng, “Congratulations!” or kung ano mang bati. Medyo may tampo siya sa kanya, pero hindi rin naman niya masisi ito kasi siya ang naunang hindi mamansin.

_Wag na natin isipin ang nakaraan._

Dali-dali siyang hinanap ng iba’t ibang mga kakilala. Nakailang selfies at groupfies sila na sabay-sabay grumaduate. Napagod din si Yibo eventually sa energy ng mga tao around him. He made his way to his parents sa tabi.

Someone grabbed his hand. “Yibo,” ah, kilala niya ‘to.

Tumalikod si Yibo. “Cheng Xiao. Congrats sa paggraduate. Cum laude ka pala.”

“Batukan kita dyan eh. Masipag kaya ako.”

Natawa na lang si Yibo. “Oo, alam ko. Ikaw kaya yung laging nag-aaya ng aral.”

Natawa din si Cheng Xiao, pero halatang kabado. Napansin rin ni Yibo na may nakatago sa likod niya. Hinintay niya ang babae para magsalita.

“Congrats sa paggraduate, Yibo. Nakita ko naman kung gaano ka rin kasipag, although mas masipag talaga ako, sorry.” She chuckled. “And, um, inevitable na maghiwalay talaga tayo after nito kasi magiging iba na ang social circles natin, pero I just wanted to say it was nice to have you in my life.”

“Huh? Bat para namang nagpapaalam ka na?” Tumawa si Yibo. “Tumigil ka nga dyan.”

“Well…” She pushed something to his chest. “Ayan, Graduation gift. Pero, mas importante ‘to.” Tinignan ni Cheng Xiao si Yibo ng diretso. Medyo natatakot siya sa sasabihin nito. “May gusto ako sa’yo. Matagal na. Pero, nagenjoy ako maging kaibigan mo. Minsan, masakit na kapag nakikita kitang iniiyakan ‘yang Xiao Zhan na ‘yan, but our moments together heavily made up for them.”

“Cheng Xiao, I—”

“Shh, Yibo. Sinasabi ko lang naman. Wala akong ineexpect sa’yo. Alam kong may mahal kang iba. Feel ko ngayon yung time na dapat sabihin ko na sa’yo kasi malaki ang possibility na baka di na tayo magkita ever.” She bit her lip. Dama ni Yibo ang pagkaseryoso ni Cheng Xiao. “Pero, ayun. Gusto kita. Matagal na. At, okay lang kahit hindi mo maibalik ‘yun. Matagal ko na ring tinanggap.” Ngumiti siya, pero bakit parang malungkot? “Ayan, Yibo. Go. ‘Yun lang naman. Don’t bother sending a gift back. Ibabalik ko lang sa’yo.” Tinulak niya si Yibo papalayo. “Go. Bye, Yibo.”

Naalarma si Yibo. “Cheng Xiao, wait—” Ngunit, hindi na niya nahabol ang babae. Nawala na siya sa crowd ng mga estudyanteng sabik na bumalik sa kanilang mga pamilya. Hindi siya makaaalis sa agos ng mga taong palabas, kaya naman kahit pagbalik niya sa parents niya ay natagalan siya.

“Congrats, anak!” Bati ng nanay niya habang binibigyan siya ng beso. “We’re so proud of you, nak.”

Dahan-dahang tumayo ang kanyang tatay. He patted his back. “Congrats sa paggraduate, nak. Alam naming hindi naging madali. May regalo kami sa’yo sa bahay.”

“Hindi na kailangan, pa, okay na sakin yung makagraduate lang—”

“Wala na, nabili na eh.” Trust his dad to be as stubborn as him. Kaya lagi siyang nasasabihan na anak talaga siya ng tatay niya. Parehas silang matigas ang ulo. Niyakap niya ang kanyang tatay.

“Thank you, kung ano man ‘yun, pa.”

“No problem. Maging maingat ka ‘dun ha? O, tara na. Nag-aantay na sina tita mo sa bahay.” Pumunta na sila kung saan nakapark ang kotse nila. Pero, si Yibo, tulala pa rin na nakatingin sa crowd, hinahanap si Cheng Xiao. He wanted to know more, kahit na hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot sa babae.

Hindi niya maikaila na tumibok ang puso niya nung umamin si Cheng Xiao. Bakit hindi? She had been by his side for two years, at masasabi na rin niyang best friend niya ito. Kaso, hindi pa naiisip ni Yibo ang possibility na maging sila.

He was still so stuck on Xiao Zhan, kahit na di na niya ito pinapansin. 

Bumuntong-hininga siya. For now, he would celebrate his graduation. Saka na niya iisipin afterwards. Mukhang hindi rin naman siya papansinin ni Cheng Xiao now. Siya yung lumayo eh. He would give her time.

Pagkauwi sa bahay nila, dinumog siya ng kanyang mga kamag-anak. Puro nangongongratulate. May mga nagbigay din ng pera bilang regalo. 

Ngunit, pinakanagulat siya nung tinawag siya ng tita niya.

“Yibo! May dumating daw na package para sa’yo,” sigaw nito mula sa gate nila. Wala namang ineexpect na package si Yibo, kaya naman nacurious siya kung ano yung dumating.

“Sir Wang Yibo daw po?” Sabi ng Grab driver. Tumango si Yibo. Binigay sa kanya ng driver ang isang box na nakaribbon. 

“Kanino galing, kuya?”

“Ayaw pasabi, sir, eh.” Sinuot ng driver ang kanyang helmet. “Andyan naman daw po sa loob yung pangalan niya. Sige, sir. Congrats po sa paggraduate.” Nagthank you si Yibo sa driver bago ito umalis.

Dali-dali siyang pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila papunta sa kwarto niya. Tinanggal niya ang silver ribbon, at pinilas ang wrapper. Binuksan niya ang box, and it revealed a miniature him, carved in clay. Mayroon ding maliit na portrait niya, hand drawn gamit ang lapis.

Nakita niya agad ang card na nasa loob.

  
  


_Dear Yibo,_

_Congratulations sa pag graduate! Naalala ko tuloy nung time na nagTagaytay tayo haha. Noon, ako yung nangangamba tungkol sa bagong chapter ng buhay ko. Ngayon, ikaw naman ang magbubukas nito. Ibabalik ko sa’yo ang mga sinabi mo sakin: hindi ibig sabihin na magmomove on ka na from a chapter of your life ay iiwan mo na rin ang mga taong nagmahal sa’yo. Miss na kita, Yibo. Ang tagal na nating di nag-uusap. Pero sana alalahanin mo na andito pa rin ako, bilang kaibigan mo. Catch up soon? Hehe._

_Sana maenjoy mo ‘tong mga regalo ko. Dapat bibilhan na lang kita, pero I figured mas maaappreciate mo if gawa ko. Happy graduation, Yibo._

_Xiao Zhan_

  
  


Niyakap niya ang buong box at tinago ang kanyang mukha sa loob nito. Hindi niya madescribe yung nararamdaman niya; natutuwa ba siya, naiiyak, o nalulungkot? Naghalu-halo na silang lahat sa dibdib niya. Masaya siyang naalala pa rin siya ni Xiao Zhan, kahit di na niya ito pinapansin. Naiiyak siya kasi, kahit papaano, he meant something enough to the man for him to craft and send him a gift. Nalulungkot siya kasi hindi na niya pinapansin ang nakakatanda.

Pandora’s box ang puso ni Yibo, at ang regalo ni Xiao Zhan ang susi rito. 

Lahat ng tinago niya, lahat ng ayaw niyang madama, bumuhos na parang rumaragasang ilog. Sobrang dami, sobrang bilis, at sobrang lakas, buhat ng ilang buwang hindi pamamansin at pag-iisip tungkol sa hinahangad ng puso niya.

Hindi makahinga si Yibo.

_Lumipas ang ilang araw at buwan, pero ikaw pa rin talaga. Mahal pa rin kita._

_Pero, tangina. Huli na ‘to. Hayaan mong malunod ako sa’yo ngayon. Bukas, kakalimutan na kita._

Bukas, aaminin na rin niya sa sarili niya na nagpakatanga lang siya para sa wala. Bukas, aaminin niya sa sarili niya na kailangan na niyang magmahal ng iba. Eto ang mga pangako niya bukas.

Ngunit, hayaan niyo siyang maghinagpis ngayon para sa mahal niyang walang kahihinatnan. 

Hayaan niyo muna siya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wala akong kanta para sa chapter na 'to. Kung may suggestions kayo, pakicomment na lang HAHA)

Mas uusad ka pala kung conscious kang nagmomove on ka. Hindi yung hinahayaan mo na lang ang oras na makalimot para sa’yo. Nilagay niya lahat ng bigay sa kanya ni Xiao Zhan sa may sala para hindi lang siya ang nakakakita, isang simbolismo na ang kanyang pag-ibig ay hindi na magiging isang lihim. Pinaparaya na niya si Xiao Zhan na makita ng iba. 

Binura na niya ang number ni Xiao Zhan sa phone niya. Nagtanggal na rin siya ng Facebook app sa phone niya. Messenger na lang ang meron siya para kapag kailangan siyang kausapin. O kulitin.

Speaking of.

Maglilimang buwan na, hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ni Cheng Xiao. Di siya sumasagot sa mga text, tawag or chat niya. A month ago, biglang hindi na niya mahanap si Cheng Xiao sa Facebook. Nakablock na yata siya. 

Galit si Yibo. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit kailangan siyang i-cut off ni Cheng Xiao. He didn’t do anything wrong, right? Magkaibigan pa rin naman sila kahit na may feelings ang babae sa kanya. 

Handa na ngang makipag-usap si Yibo eh. Handa na siyang isalba ang friendship nila. Pero, hindi na siya binibigyan ng chance nito.

May karapatan naman siyang magalit, di ba? Alam niyang nagtatry magmove on si Cheng Xiao. Siguro. Baka pretentious lang si Yibo. Pero, baka naman five months is enough? 

Dagdag pa ‘to sa stress niyang maghanap ng trabaho.Naghanap siya ng trabaho na malapit lang sa bahay niya, at, thankfully, nakapasa siya sa isang kumpanya na nasa QC lang. Isa itong company na nagproprovide ng sports accessories at supplements sa mga gyms around the metro. Si Yibo ang bago nilang web developer.

Ngayon ang first day niya sa trabaho. He dressed up for the part: nagbutton up siya pati slacks. Kamuntikan na siyang magdress shoes, kaso inassure siya ng HR na hindi niya kailangang mag-ayos masyado. Just look presentable daw. Edi ayan. Presentable. 

Ninenerbyos siyang pumasok sa kanilang building. Ang office nila ay nasa 22nd floor. Marami-raming tao ang sumakay ng elevator kasama niya, kaya nanigurado na siya na pinindot niya ang tamang floor by looking at the buttons. Doon niya nakita ang isang pamilyar na likod.

_ Cheng Xiao.  _

Kaso, hindi niya ito maabot dahil ipit na ipit siya sa likod ng elevator. Tangina, rush hour ba? Kaya ba ganito kadaming tao ang nasa elevator?

Maraming bumaba sa 20th floor. Nakahinga na siya kahit papaano, pero di pa rin niya mapuntahan si Cheng Xiao. Soon, nakarating na sila ng 22nd floor. Bumuntong-hininga si Yibo. Mukhang hindi niya ito makakausap today. Pero, kung andito siya, ibig sabihin ay she works in the building. Pwede niyang puntahan mamaya.

Kaso, bumaba rin siya on the same floor.

Tumigil sila pareho sa harap ng office doors. Tapos, nagkatinginan sila sa isa’t isa.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Cheng Xiao.    
  
“Ma’am, sir, IDs po,” sabi ng guard. Hindi nila ito nasagot agad dahil hindi nila maibaba ang pagtingin sa isa’t isa.

Gago. It had been five months since he had seen her.

Naunang naglihis ng tingin si Cheng Xiao. “Sorry, kuya, new hire. Wala pa akong ID.”

New hire? Edi ibig sabihin… co-workers sila?

“Ako rin po,” sinabi ni Yibo, ngunit hindi niya tinignan ang guard. Biglang napatingin ulit sa kanya ang babae.

“You?!” She cried out. Gulat na gulat. Napataas ng kamay si Yibo in defense.

“Ma’am Shang, new hires daw po!” Tawag ni kuya guard sa loob ng opisina. May dumating na babaeng di katangkaran, siguro hanggang balikat lang ni Cheng Xiao, na nakasalamin at pencil skirt. 

“Ah, Cheng Xiao? Wang Yibo?” Parehas silang tumango. “Okay. Welcome to Heracles. Nabrief ko naman kayo tungkol sa company before, so let’s proceed to your stations. Tara, pasok.”

Sabay silang pumasok ng office. Hindi siya tinitignan ni Cheng Xiao. Napakunot ng noo si Yibo. Anong problema nito? Kaso, hindi niya matanong ito kasi nasa office na sila. Mamaya siguro, kapag sila na lang. Marami siyang katanungan para sa kanya.

Tumigil sila sa isang set of cubicles na nakahilera malapit sa bintana. Sa may unahan nito ay cubicles din na nakabilog naman. 

“Okay, everyone, stop muna. Tingin muna dito.” Sabi ni Ma’am Shang. Sa liit niyang ‘yon, ang laki-laki ng boses niya. Lahat ng tao ay tumigil sa kakatype at tumingin sa kanila.

“Eto si Cheng Xiao at Wang Yibo, new recruits natin. Nasa IT division si Yibo, habang si Cheng Xiao ay kasama ko sa HR. Turuan niyo ‘tong dalawa ha? Walang mambubully.”

“Ma’am Shang, eh di ba may obligatory initiation tayo pag may new hire—”

“Medyo busy tayo these days, kaya sa company monthly niyo na gawin. For now, maging mabait muna kayo.” Tumawa ang lahat at bumati sa kanila. Bumati rin sila pabalik.

“Sama kayo sakin. Kailangan niyo agad ng IDs kasi di kayo papapasukin dito if wala.” Ma’am Shang led them to a room na may white background at cubicles stacked against the adjacent wall. “Wang Xi? Need nila ng IDs.”

“Sure. Mag-ayos muna kayo. Tawagin ko kayo pag handa na.” Sabi nung Wang Xi. Ang laki ng boses niya. Ganito ba mga tao dito? Malalaki ang boses?

Gamit ang mga kamay niya, strinaighten niya ang wrinkles sa damit niya. Si Cheng Xiao naman ay nagretouch ng make-up.

“Cheng Xiao,” he tried, kaso di siya pinansin. Hanggang sa tinawag na siya ni Wang Xi para magpicture.

Hahabulin talaga niya mamaya ‘tong babaeng ‘to.

Nagkahiwalay agad sila after picture taking kasi tinawag agad siya ng team manager niya sa IT. Agad siyang sinalang sa trabaho kasi nagseset-up pala ng bagong website ang company. Kinailangan niyang magadjust agad.

Pagkaoff niya, nakauwi na halos lahat ng tao sa office. Pati si Cheng Xiao.

_ Tsk. _

This went on for a couple of days. Dahil busy ang IT sa bagong website, hindi na talaga niya nakikita si Cheng Xiao. Minsan nga, di na siya nakakakain dahil sa urgency ng ginagawa nila. The frustration in him grew kasabay ng pagod araw-araw.

Kaya naman, noong matsansahan niya si Cheng Xiao sa may pantry na kumukuha ng kape during his break, di na siya nagaksaya ng oras. He grabbed her hand.

“Tangina mong—” Wow. Familiar.

“Bakit di mo ko kinakausap? Bakit mo ko blinock sa Facebook? Bakit parang, pagkatapos ng graduation, you cut off all ties with me?” Bumuhos lahat ng tanong sa kanyang labi. Ilang buwan niya din kinupkop ang lahat.

“Yibo. Pakawalan mo ‘ko.” Sabi ni Cheng Xiao. 

“Hindi. Hangga’t di mo ko sinasagot, di kita pakakawalan.”

“Yibo. Please.” Nagmamakaawa. Bakit siya nagmamakaawa? Wala namang ginagawang masama si Yibo.

“No. Cheng Xiao, sagutin mo ‘ko.”

“Please,” she whispered. “Gusto ko lang naman kalimutan ka na. Alam mo naman kung gaano kahirap makalimot sa taong di ka naman mahal, di ba?”

Unti-unting binitawan ni Yibo si Cheng Xiao. She took this opportunity to leave the pantry with her coffee. Pinanood na lang ni Yibo na lumayo siya.

Kasi, wala namang magagawa si Yibo. Totoo ang sinabi niya; he knew how painful it was to move on from unrequited love. Kahit hanggang ngayon, kahit na hindi na niya pinapansin si Xiao Zhan, hindi pa rin siya fully makamove on. May mga moments talaga, tulad ng pagsend ni Xiao Zhan ng posts kay Yibo na feel niyang matutuwa siya o pagsesend niya ng good morning messages kahit na wala siyang narereceive pabalik, na humihila sa damdamin niya. But, he was trying. He was making a conscious effort to let go of Xiao Zhan. Kasi alam niyang wala siyang mapapala.

Ganun din ba ang nararamdaman ni Cheng Xiao?

Kaso, mas mahirap ‘tong sitwasyon nila: co-workers na sila ngayon. One way or the other, talagang magkikita sila. At saka, Yibo still wanted to be her friend. Namiss niya si Cheng Xiao. Namiss niya ang lahat ng moments nila together. 

Namiss niya ang best friend niya.

Malungkot na bumalik si Yibo sa cubicle niya. Kahit naman ganun yung feelings niya for Cheng Xiao, in the end, all he could do is respect her decision. Wala na rin naman siyang magagawa. Siya pa nga ‘tong sagabal sa kanya. 

So, he decided then na hindi na niya papansinin si Cheng Xiao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ Exploration No. 5 by Reese Lansangan](https://open.spotify.com/track/2M3L8fORMZJ7f0EX7lb3Lq?si=Tmsy6bNOQEemYa4iNBch8A&utm_source=copy-link)

But, fate had other ideas.

Scratch that. More like, their co-workers had other ideas.

“Welcome sa company monthly, ladies and gents! Ako ang inyong host, Madam Vanerie at your service!” Hindi niya kilala ‘tong “Madam Vanerie” na ‘to. Most likely nasa ibang department siya. “Handa na ba kayong ipaglaban ang departments niyo?”

Ang lalakas sumigaw ng mga tao, hindi magugulat si Yibo if macall out sila ng guard from another floor. Ang ingay talaga.

“As usual, magsisimula tayo sa mga palaro at new hire salangan! Magparticipate kayo ha, 500 din ‘yan sa gcash.”

Sigawan pa din. Cash prize lang, sigaw agad? Sanay si Yibo sa sigawan, pero hindi over small things like this. He was more used to the applause onstage. Nakakarindi pala pag nasa crowd ka.

“Okay, first up: new hire initiation! Let’s welcome the new hires from each department!” Nung walang tumayo, sumigaw si Madam Varnie. “Ang di magpadala ng new hire, kakaltasan ng sahod!” Dali-daling itinulak ng kanilang department heads ang new hires, kasama siya pati si Cheng Xiao. They cheered for them.

He stood awkwardly beside Cheng Xiao. Di nila matignan ang isa’t isa sa mata.

“Okay, new hires, pair up! Patalbugan tayo ng talent!” 

Yibo hesitantly approached Cheng Xiao. Wala naman siyang ibang kakilala eh. Pero, ayaw niya rin namang maging awkward. “Cheng Xiao, partners?”

Kinagat ni Cheng Xiao ang kanyang labi at nilihis ang kanyang tingin. After a while, she nodded. “Okay. Fine.”

Nawala ang tensyon sa balikat ni Yibo. At least they could have this. 

“Mayroong three rounds ang ating initiation: first, kailangan niyong bumuo ng tower gamit ano mang meron kayo ngayon. Bawal kumuha sa cubicles niyo, or sa departments niyo. Mananalo ang may pinakamataas na tower. We’ll give you 5 minutes for that. Second, paper dance mga gago! Bahala kayo magbuhatan diyan. And, finally, third: dance contest! We’ll give you the BEST song choices at kailangan niyong gawan ng choreo! So, let’s start the first round. May timer kami dito. I-uupdate namin kayo per minute para magpanic kayo.”

“Salbahe!” May sumigaw.

“Dapat lang! Kaya nga initiation. Charot!” Sagot ni Madam Varnie. Di nagtagal, nagring na ang timer.

Nagtangal si Cheng Xiao ng vest at blazer at pinagpatong. 

“Anong ginagawa mo?” Tanong ni Yibo.

Inirapan siya nito. “Ano pa ba? Edi gumagawa ng tower. Kung ano mang tower magagawa nito.” Tinuro niya si Yibo. “Di ba ikaw galing Engg dito? Ano gagawin natin?”

“This isn’t my specialty,” he reasoned up, pero lumuhod na siya sa tabi ni Cheng Xiao. “Sapatos. Nakaheels ka. Tanggalin mo.”

In the span of five minutes, they tried to (pathetically) build a tower. The others weren’t doing well din. To be honest, nawalan na sila ng pake. When they reached the 4-minute mark, nagtatawanan na lang sila ni Cheng Xiao kasi puro katangahan na yung tower nila.

And, it felt good, laughing with Cheng Xiao. Namiss niya yung ganitong tawanan nila before. He was glad na kahit ilang buwan silang hindi nag-usap, may mga bagay na di pa rin nagbago.

Nagalarm na ang timer. They didn’t win, of course; turned out na may ibang mas mataas ang heels at nakadress shoes. Dapat nagdress shoes na talaga si Yibo.

“Oh, game, game!” Pumiyok si Madam Varnie. Pinagtawanan lang siya ng mga tao. “Second round! Paper dance!”

Binigyan lahat ng pairs ng newspaper. Iniwan nila ang sapatos nila sa tabi para di magkatapakan. The game went for a few rounds, and each time, gumamit sila ng mga kanto songs o yung mga kanta na kinakanta ng mga tita sa karaoke. Honestly. Hindi alam ni Yibo paano sasabayan yung beat. But, Cheng Xiao was a good sport. She wasn’t afraid to literally climb on Yibo para lang manalo. If there was one thing they shared in common bago pa man sila naging friends, yun ay ang competitive streak nila.

Biyaya talaga ang pagiging dancer nila kasi when it came to the last folds, Yibo was able to balance himself quite well while having Cheng Xiao scooped up in his arms.Nagsigawan ang HR at IT department dahil sa pagkapanalo nila.

Tinaas ni Yibo ang kamay niya instinctively, nageexpect ng high five. Pero, tinignan lang siya ni Cheng Xiao. Hindi maikakaila ni Yibo na nadisappoint siya rito.

Okay lang. Small steps. Okay na yung inaacknowledge siya ni Cheng Xiao enough for a game.

“Jusko, nakakakilig naman ‘tong mga ‘to! Congatulations sa HR at IT! Bagay na bagay ang hires niyo, ha!” If they blushed, hindi na nila ipapaalam ‘yun kay Madam Varnie. Baka maissue pa. “Okay, last round: Choreo!”

Oh, this was going to be an easy win. Hindi yata nila alam na parehas silang galing ng street dance background. Napatingin sila sa isa’t isa at ngumiti. Binigyan na sila ng kanta to choreo to, and di nila naiwasang matawa; ikaw ba naman pasayawin to Tanging Yaman?

Para bang bumalik sila sa nakaraang sila, nung time na they were so synchronized when it came to choreography. Naiintindihan ni Cheng Xiao ang gustong mangyari ni Yibo, at alam ni Yibo kung paano gagalaw around Cheng Xiao. This was their first form of communication, at kahit anong awkwardness pa man ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa, eto yung maaasahan nilang magcoconnect sa kanila lagi.

They went with an interpretative slash hip hop combo, and, as expected, nanalo sila. Sila pa ba? Yibo isn’t bragging, pero magaling talaga sila.

This time, nagtanong na si Yibo. Pushing ng konti. “Cheng Xiao, high five?” Tinaas niya ulit ang kanyang kamay.

It took her a moment, pero tinaas na rin niya ang kamay niya at binigyan siya ng high five. Something in Yibo felt satisfied.

“At diyan na po nagtatapos ang ating initiation!” Sigaw ni Madam Varnie. “Congrats to HR and IT, may tig 500 ang new hires niyo!” Nagcheer ang kanilang mga departments.

Tumabi muna sila habang nagpatuloy ang pagames. Hindi nilubayan ni Yibo si Cheng Xiao. He figured ito na ang pagkakataon niyang makipag-usap ng maayos.

“Cheng Xiao, can we talk? Please?”

Nakita niyang bumuntong-hininga ito. “Okay. Fine. Wala naman na sigurong makakarinig satin dito.”

“Okay,” naglean si Yibo sa mesa sa likod nila. 

Tahimik lang sila pareho for a few minutes. Pinanood nila ang pag-iingay ng iba’t ibang departments. 

Nagpasya si Yibo na mauna na. “Pwede bang...maging friends ulit tayo?”

“Yibo, alam mong hindi ganun kadali ang lahat.”

“I know,” bulong ni Yibo. “Alam kong I’m asking for a miracle.”

“Alam mo naman pala, bakit mo pa tinatanong—”

“Paano kung… paano kung I want to try with you?”

“Tigilan mo nga ako, Yibo. Di magandang biro ‘yan.” Umiling si Cheng Xiao.

“Hindi nga. I’m...willing to try with you.”

That got her attention. Kaso, may hint ng sakit sa kanyang mga mata. “Yibo, ‘wag kang magbiro, please. Hindi ko kaya ‘to. I’m trying to move on from you, but this is too cruel—”

“Totoo nga. I want to try with you. Gusto kong matutunan kang mahalin.” Kinuha ni Yibo ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang lap at pinisil ito. “Hindi ako nagbibiro. Tingin ko handa na ‘ko para magmahal ng iba.” Unti-unting nilapit ni Yibo ang kamay ni Cheng Xiao sa labi niya. Hinalikan niya ito, maingat, para bang mawawala kapag nagkamali siya. Tinignan niya si Cheng Xiao sa mata. “Turuan mo akong mahalin ka. Be my girlfriend?”

Matubig ang mga mata ni Cheng Xiao. Mukhang paiyak na. “Sigurado ka? Yibo, hindi ko yata kakayanin kapag bigla kang umayaw. I need to know you’re in this for real.”

“Promise. Kapag hindi kita pinanindigan, pwede mo nang itakwil yung friendship natin. Pwede ka rin mageskandalo sa Facebook. Bahala ka na. But, I promise I’ll stay.” 

Tinanggal ni Cheng Xiao ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ni Yibo. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mga mata. Then, she leaned forward. “Appropriate ba kung halikan kita dito? I mean, boyfriend na naman kita…”

“Wag dito, may nakatingin.” Unti-unting lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Yibo. “May closet sa tabi ng room ni Wang Xi. 

“Mahalay ka ha, i-clocloset mo agad ako,” natatawang sinabi ni Cheng Xiao. “First base ka lang ngayon hoy. Saka ka na makakathird base pag mahal na mahal na mahal mo na ako.”

“Hmm,” kunwaring napaisip si Yibo. “Mukhang di yata ako makakarating ng third base ha.”

“Hoy!”

“Tangina, ang landi niyo, mga beh. Rinig na rinig namin nung tinanong mo siyang maging girlfriend, Yibo.” Sigaw ni Madam Varnie through the mic. Namula sila pareho kasi lahat ng tao nakatingin na sa kanila.

“Yoooon! Congrats, Yibo!”

“Hala, magkakilala pala sila? Tapos company monthly pa naging magjowa? Hanep!”

“May milagro talagang nangyayari kapag company monthly!”

“Mga tangina, walang pupunta ng closet sa tabi ng office ko. Mapupuruhan ko kayo.” Banta ni Wang Xi.

“Teka, sino ba talaga si Madam Varnie?”

  
“Edi si CEO, si Wang Yizhou!”

Napuno ang kwarto ng mga bati sa kanila. Pero, hindi inisip ni Yibo ang lahat ng iyon. Tinuon niya ang atensyon niya sa babaeng nasa harap niya na hiyang hiya sa lahat ng nangyari.

Hindi niya alam kung kailan niya masasabing mahal niya ng buo si Cheng Xiao. Pero, he was willing to try. 

It was about time he moved on from Xiao Zhan, after all.

At, sino pa bang pagbubuksan niya ng puso other than his best friend?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [ Loving is Easy by Rex Orange County and Ben Sings ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5EYi2rH4LYs6M21ZLOyQTx?si=Hp0qGDeuSFuzHpHaBIlndw&utm_source=copy-link)

Loving Cheng Xiao was different from loving Xiao Zhan.

Sobrang layo talaga ng experience.

Alam niyang hindi niya dapat kinukumpara, pero mas magaan sa loob ang mahulog kay Cheng Xiao. Dahan-dahan, paunti-unti. Pagkarating niya sa baba, he wasn’t caught off guard. Alam niya kung kailan siya nagsimulang mahulog, at pinayagan niya ang sarili na mas mahulog pa sa kanya.

Falling in love with Cheng Xiao was easy, kasi sa simula pa lang, mahal na talaga niya si Cheng Xiao bilang kaibigan. It only took a little of him to level up those affections.

At, sino nga bang hindi mahuhulog para kay Cheng Xiao? Siya yung hinahangad ng nanay mo na iuwi mo sa inyo; nasa kanya na kasi ang lahat. Noong una, hindi ito masyadong pinansin ni Yibo kasi hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin niya rito.

Pero, nung tumagal, natuklasan niyang may ilalalim pa pala ang mga ito.

Katulad ng ganda niya. Oo, sa unang tingin, maganda talaga si Cheng Xiao. Malakas ang dating dahil sa mga mata niya tapos ipares mo pa sa RBF niya. Hindi alam ni Yibo kung kailan siya natuwa na makitang nagcricrinkle yung mata ni Cheng Xiao pag ngumingiti. Simula nun, gustong gusto na niyang kinukulit o pinapangiti ang babae para lang makitang magcrinkle ang mata nito. _ Cute. _

Hindi rin alam ni Yibo kung kailan niya napansin na ang liit ni Cheng Xiao. Maliit din si Yibo, at gustong-gusto niya kung paano sila nagfifit kapag magkasama silang nakatayo. Gusto rin niya na tamang-tama lang ang height ni Cheng Xiao para halikan niya. Ilang beses na siyang nagnakaw ng halik sa kanya this way.

Matalino si Cheng Xiao. Hindi lang dahil may laude siya. Alam niya kung paano magadjust sa tao at makipag-usap, so madali niyang nareresolve ang internal issues between employees. Alam din niya kung kailan pupunta ng canteen para mabili yung favorite ni Yibo na beef tripe sandwich bago maubusan.

At, higit sa lahat, mapagmahal si Cheng Xiao. Ever since naging girlfriend niya ito, hindi niya tinago o pinagdamot ang pagmamahal niya. The thing is, hindi showy si Cheng Xiao. Medyo nahirapan si Yibo i-determine yung galaw niya. Ngunit, di tumagal, napansin niyang nasa galaw ni Cheng Xiao ang lahat. Dancer nga naman. Kapag katabi niya si Yibo, automatic na nakaharap sa kanya ang buong katawan nito, para bang buong pagkatao niya ang nagbibigay atensyon kay Yibo. Naintindihan din niya ang bawat hampas at haplos nito, depende sa sitwasyon. Gustong gusto din niya kapag ginugulo ni Cheng Xiao yung buhok niya; there was something fond about how she did it, and feeling ni Yibo inaalagaan siya nito.

Binigyan siya ng sense of peace ni Cheng Xiao, na para bang kaya nitong alisin lahat ng naranasan niyang sakit noong minahal niya si Xiao Zhan sa puso niya. Corny na kung sa corny, pero safe place ni Yibo si Cheng Xiao. 

Ano nga yung sabi ng kanta noon?

_ Lucky I’m in love with my best friend _ ?

Totoo nga ito.

  
  


Date night ngayong gabi. Simpleng movie night lang naman sila kasi pinapasok sila ngayong Sabado. Ayaw na rin naman lumabas ni Cheng Xiao, kaya nagpunta na lang sila sa bahay ni Yibo. Thankfully, umakyat na ang parents ni Yibo para bigyan sila ng space sa sala.

“Wag kang makulit ha, andito sa bahay parents mo.” Warning ni Cheng Xiao sa kanya habang pumipili ng movie sa screen. Natawa na lang si Yibo.

“Bakit? May plano ka ba, kaya ka nagwarning?”

“Salbahe ka, alam mo,” pinalo ng babae si Yibo. “Anong panoorin natin?”

“Spiderman?”

“Alin dun?”

“Ikaw na pumili, okay lang ako sa kahit ano.”

“Mmkay,” pinili ni Cheng Xiao ang Spiderman 2. Kinuha ni Yibo ang popcorn na kakapop lang sa microwave. Dinikit niya ang sarili niya sa tabi ni Cheng Xiao at nilagay sa coffee table. Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at inintertwine ang kanilang kamay habang nanonood.

“Corny mo, alam mo ‘yun,” bulong ni Cheng Xiao habang nakatingin sa screen.

“Parang ‘di rin siya nakahawak sakin.”

“Alam mo, nakakaasar ka.”

“Oo na, madaming ako.”

Nagtinginan sila at nagtawanan. Hinarap ni Cheng Xiao si Yibo. “Yibo, anong nakikita mo satin in 5 years?”

Medyo nagulat si Yibo sa question. “Hmm, mas marami na tayong pera?”

Namula si Cheng Xiao at nilihis ang tingin. “Ah, ‘tayo’...”

“Bakit? May problema ba?”

“Wala lang,” humina ang boses ng babae. “Hindi ko kasi sure kung… gusto mo bang maging long-term ‘to.”

“Huh?” Kinuha ni Yibo ang remote kay Cheng Xiao at pinatay ito. He tugged at her arm gently, and parehas silang tumayo. Habang dala-dala ang popcorn, pumunta sila pareho sa kwarto ni Yibo. Pinaupo niya si Cheng Xiao sa kama habang siya naman ay nakaupo sa computer chair niya. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

It was Cheng Xiao’s turn to be puzzled. “Huh?”

“Bakit di ka sigurado satin?”

“Hindi naman sa hindi ako sigurado, Yibo.” Hindi siya matignan ni Cheng Xiao. “Don’t get me wrong, Yibo; hindi ko pinagdududahan yung feelings mo ngayon.” Kinagat niya ang labi niya. “Pero, iba na ang usapan kapag nagtagal.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Yibo. “Mukha ba akong aayaw na lang bigla in the future? Ganon ba kaliit tingin mo sa feelings ko?”

“Hindi!” Umiling si Cheng Xiao. Triny niyang kunin ang kamay ni Yibo, but she decided against it. “Insecure lang ako, Yibo. You learned to love me, and I’m grateful for that, pero hanggang kailan mo ako mamahalin? Hindi naman kasi ako yung pinili mo in the first place, and oo, naiintindihan ko ‘yun. Di mo naman kayang diktahan ang puso. I’m just… irrationally preparing for the day you decide to leave me.”

Gustong magalit ni Yibo. May part sa kanya na naooffend na ganon na lang ang tingin ni Cheng Xiao sa feelings niya. Nalulungkot siya na hindi mapagkatiwalaan ng babae ang nararamdaman niya para rito. Ngunit, come to think of it, hindi niya masisisi si Cheng Xiao kasi tama siya. Kung siya ang nasa posisyon nito, he would probably feel the same way. Oo, he committed himself to learning to love the girl in front of him, pero paano kung magmahal ulit ang puso niya ng iba? 

Kahit kailan, kahit anong pilit mo, hindi mo madidiktahan ang ninanais ng puso mo.

He took the hand she raised earlier, yung dapat hahawak sa kanya. “Cheng Xiao, look at me.” Noong nasigurado niyang nakatingin na ang babae sa kanya, saka siya nagsalita. “Oo, natutunan kong mahalin ka. At, oo, hindi ko masasabi kung kailan magbabago ang puso ko, pero, Cheng Xiao, I promise you—”

“Yibo!” Narinig nila ang sigaw ng mama niya from outside. Binitawan niya si Cheng Xiao at binukas ang kanyang pinto.

“Yes, ma?” Tanong niya.

“Halika muna dito, may dumating para sa’yo.” 

Tinignan niya si Cheng Xiao. Halatang may gusto pa siyang sabihin, kaso he’d have to delay that later. Parehas silang lumabas ng kwarto at bumaba. 

“Ano ‘yun, ma?” Tanong ni Yibo pagkarating nila sa sala. Binigay ng nanay niya ang isang envelope na pula. Puno ito ng lace.

Yibo flipped it over. Kamuntikan niyang maibagsak ang envelope.

  
  


_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_ Xiao Zhan  _

_ & _

_ Liu Zhang Min _

_ Saturday, XXX XX, XXX, _

_ 6’o clock in the evening _

_ Quezon City, Philippines _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment kayo plz miss ko na kau char


End file.
